YOU CAN (NOT) CHANGE
by Abusamadres-Sama
Summary: un historia que sus acontecimiento son despues de 3.0 aquí veremos muchos de nuestros personajes entrañables y algunos nuevos y otros mejorados radicalmente. Asushin hasta donde yo pueda y otras parejas medio extrañas que se iran conciendo mucho mas en el camino y algo de spicologia y un poco de accion.
1. Aclaraciones

Hola sean todos/a bienvenidos a mi primer fic de evangelion. pretendo hacer una historia de romance y algo de accion ( pues no soy muy bueno con esto ultimo), la historia se llevara a cabo momentos despues de 3.0 pues he visto que hay muy pocos fics que tratan este tipo historias y si las hay la mayoria son en ingles. Y es por eso que decidi crear esta historia, una historia que trata de como se desenvolvieron los personajes de shinji, asuka y rei despues del final de la película y de como yo quiero que pase claro esta jaja. Quiero aclarar antes que mi inspiracion de crear este fic fue por leer los fics "you most run away" de jcmoorehead muy recomendable y con buena trama y asushin y un gran final, tambien "en el desierto" de fulltime dreamgirl que fue uno de los mejores que lei pero que la autora no ha continuado desde hace tres años, y " la bestia" de aniber estrada que fue el primer fic de 3.0 que lei. quiza vaya a hacer algunas cosas iguales que como en estos fics pero seran muy leves pues se daran cuenta que este fic tiene unos cambios grandes a compararacion con estos fics.

Sin mas que decir comenzemos.

* * *


	2. Un mundo nuevo

evangelion no es mio le pertenece a su unico creador Hideaki Anno todos sus derechos incluidos de las peliculas van diriguidos a el

* * *

Dolor, miedo,tristeza. Todo eso sentia el tercer elegido, pues para shinji ikari la vida se habi vuelto demasiado turbia en los ultimos 2 dias, desde que volvio del espacio, descubrir que pasaron 14 años desde la ultima vez que estuvo en el planeta tierra, descubrir que realmente no salvo a su amiga rei y que la rei que estaba suguiendolos era un clon (con caracteristicas exactas de su madre pero sin ser su madre), saber que por su culpa el mundo se tiño de un rojo intenso por haber llevado a la unidad 01 hasta los limites y el desierto en donde el estaba caminado lo demuestra, y lo peor que pudo pasar fue que de nuevo volvio a crear un cuarto impacto pero la organización conocida como WILLE pudo deterlo pero al hacerlo daño algo el wunder y esto retrasaria su rescate.

no pudo evitar pensar en su unico amigo y en este mundo, el unico que lo trato bien y murio por el. _"kaworu... porque tuviste que morir?... tu merecías vivir no yo. ¡maldicion! ¡esto no tenia que terminar asi!" _sollosaba en su mente. _"perdi a rei, a kaworu y a todos mi amigos... kaworu si te hubiera escuchado a ti y asuka, talvez seguirias con vida" _penso shinji, a lo que levanto un poco la cabeza solo para encontrarse con el cabello rojizo/rubio de asuka _" asuka... porque volviste por mi" _se pregunto. Recuerdos de la lucha en dogma central llegaron a su mente_.__"¡Asuka...te lo suplico por favor dejame hacerlo!" decia shinji cuando evito el impacto de las dos espadas que querian clavarse en su pecho_

_"¡¡CALLATE Y MUERE MOCOSO!!" decia una asuka que seguia tratando de clavar las espadas en el pecho de la unidad 13_

El corazon de shinji solo se hundio mas al recordar esas palabras, pero luego se hundio mas en la confusion pues asuka lo llevaba a rastras agarrado de la mano como que si de un niño pequeño se tratase. '_creía que ya no te agradaba... si esque alguna te agrade_' penso y volvio a bajar la mirada volviendo a sus pensamientos.

Viro la cabeza un poco hacia atras para encontrase con la mirada de rei ayanami quién lo miraba muy detenidamente como si buscara algo de el. Inmediatamente giro la cabeza hacia adelante otra vez cuando se encontro con su mirada pero... ¿porque?, acaso le tenia miedo a rei?.

Cuando descubrio la verdad de lo que era en realidad la primera elegida no pudo evitar sentir al principio nuseas, confusion, rabia y finalmente miedo.

_" esa no es rei, la rei que conocí era difetente ella... queria unirnos a mi padre y a mi...y ya no esta" _penso shinji con un poco de ira pero mas con tristeza

/

Despues de mas de dos horas de caminar en el desierto, y tras luchar contra uno de los adams sobrevivientes, asuka decidio que era hora de descasar y acampar aqui. Giro la cabeza para ver a shinji quien seguia triste como cuando lo encontro en el enchufe de entrada solo que sudado y tambien con muchas ganas de un descanso, tambien miro a la nueva clon de la serie ayanami quie leia un libro mientras caminaban pero igual se podia notar el cansancio en ella.

"paremos" dijo ella a lo que Shinji y Rei pararon en seco "mañana seguiremos con nuestro camino para llegar hacia el puesto lilin mas cercano. Mientras que tu mocoso vas a ir a buscar algo para hacer una fogata ¿entendiste?" shinji no dijo nada solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y esto solo enfureció mas asuka por no darle una respuesta directa "¡dije que si entendiste!" grito a lo que shinji simplemente paro en seco pues oir esa vos que podria helarle la sangre a cualquiera haria que se detuviera y respondiera torpemente.

" s-s-si asuk-"

"¡capitan shikinami!" le corrigió asuka "me llamaran por mi rango ¿¡entendiste!?" prengunto, hiso que Shinji se asustara aun mas

"po-po-po-por supuesto capitan" dijo shinji al hacer un saludo militar muy torpe por culpa del miedo a lo que asuka simplemente giro los ojos pero tenia una pequeña risita en el interior

"¿entendiste tu, niña modelo?" pregunto Asuka mirando a Rei a lo que rei respondio

" si capitan shikinami" respondió Rei en un tono frio pero decidido a lo que asuka levanto una ceja

"asi se habla" dijo asuka " ayúdame a ordenar nuestras provisiones" a lo que rei respondio

"entendido" la siguió un poco mas encontrar el lugar perfecto para dormir. Rei le dio una mirada rápida al hijo del conandante ikari quien ya estaba recolectando lo que sea para hacer la fogata y tratar de pasar la noche. Rei aun no tenia idea pero algo la hiso ir con estas dos personas _"¿quién soy?"_ se pregunto rei _"¿de verdad soy rei ayanami?"_

eso... estaba pronto a descubrirse.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: bien pude hacer el primer capítulo quiza no sea muy bueno pero almenos ya es algo...¿verdad?.**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso del capítulo, se hiba a lanzar una hora despues de las notas aclaratorias pero surgió un error y se borro todo el capitulo y tuve que rehacerlo, el proximo capitulo quiza lo haga un poco mas largo pues tengo unas muy buenas ideas. Quiero aclarar que habra un poco tambien comedia en este fic. Muy bien nos leemos y nos vemos mas tarde dejen sus reviews cualquiera es aceptada**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Morir es vivir

evangelion no me pertenece dus derechos van dirigidos a Hideaki Anno.

La noche en el desierto rojo era muy diferente a comparacióna otros desiertos, claro siempre habia una excelente vista de las estrellas y si tenias suerte empesaria a llover.

en cambio aqui el frio era muy constante que si no tuvieras el equipo adecuado morirías por el frio. Pero los que crearon los plugsuit despues del tercer impacto pensaron en todo. Si en algun hipotetico caso un piloto queda varado en un lugar desértico o frio, su plugsuit emanaria un calor o una sensación de aire acondicionado dependiendo del lugar en donde se encuentre.

Lamentablemente shinji no sabia nada de esta tecnologia, y le parecio muy extraño e increíble ver que asuka y "la clon" no se inmutaban con el frio. Asuka estaba calentando una lata de salchichas y otra de frijoles en la fogata que shinji habia echó. Para que el viento no apagara la llama y para evitar a la serie némesis, decidieron dormir en unas paredes que parecia que una aun estaba intacta pero que la otra a su izquierda estaba delado y esta caia encima de la primera pero sin derrumbarse totalmente ( asi como la punta de un triangulo apuntado hacia la derecha) luego cubrieron la parte en la que aun estaban expuestos con una manta sobrante.

"Que te sucede mocoso?" pregunto asuka mirando que shinji aun temblaba demasiado. "¿de verdad no te enseñaron nada acerca de los trajes? ¡hump! patetico" shinji no dijo nada ya que no aun tenia algo de frio y miedo. Ella camino hacia el y se puso detras y activo un pequeño boton que se encontraba en el cuello. Cuando asuka lo apreto el boton el calor inmediatamente calmo a shinji y dejo de temblar.

"eso deberia bastar" asuka se levanto para volver a caminar.

"gra-gracias capitan" dijo shinji dando rapidas miradas con lo ojos a asuka solo para luego apartarlos de ella. Asuka no dijo nada y simplemente se sento en su lugar otra vez.

shinji penso un momento mientras tenia su lata de frijoles en la mano y sintio que no los merecia, el habia provocado el tercer impacto y casi provoca un cuarto, ya no queria vivir mas solo le causaria mas daño del que tenia ya, odos a su acreedor lo habian abandonado o engañado y penso... si asuka estaria de verdad llevandolo a capturarlo y tenerlo en una celda el resto de su vida ¿porque mejor no dejarlo morir aqui.

_'__La muerte es mejor que la esclavitud''_ penso shinji y puso aun lado la lata de frijoles y apreto el boton de calor del plugsuit y volviendo a tener frio y doblo sus pierna para tenerlas cerca de su cabeza haciéndose una bolita y prácticamente morir de hambre y frio.

Asuka miro esto fruncio el ceño _'__¿que le sucede a este mocoso acaso no quiere comer?'_ penso la mujer en el cuerpo de una adolescente "¡hey mocosoi!" shinji no levanto la vista y solo se apreto aun mas "¿porque dejaste de comer?" pregunto asuka a lo que shinji otra vez no dijo nada y esto solo la enfureció aun mas y se levanto de su puesto y camino hacia el y lo levanto bruscamente, shinji no levanto la cabeza simplemente escucho mientras asuka lo regañaba "¡te dije que comieras mocoso, ¿o acaso quieres morir de hambre y frio en este lugar?!, eso es lo mas estupido posible en este momento"

"no quiero vivir" shinji susurro muy bajo a lo que asuka levanto una ceja.

"¿que dijiste?" pregunto asuka

"no quiero vivir mas" dijo un poco mas alto pero no lo suficiente para que asuka lo escuchara

"¡repítelo!"

"¡NO MEREZCO VIVIR!" grito shinji muy alto fuerte pero sin inmutar a asuka quien ahora lo tenia agarrado del cuello

"¿porque?" asuka pregunto tranquilamente shinji levanto la cabeza para mirar a asuka, ella podia ver en sus ojos ira y tisteza y luego shinji se solto pero asuka no dijo nada simplemente se quedó mirandolo con una mirada fria. Shinji se solto del agarre de asuka (Aunque se sintio mas como si ella lo dejara caer)

"¿¡porque!?, ¡Mirame soy un maldito desastre! ¡Todos me abandonaron y me odian! ¡Perdi al unico amigo que tenia en este mundo!, ¡ya sufri demasiado lo minimo que quiero es morir en paz sin nadie a mi alrededor!".dijo shinji muy exaltado y cansado de gritar. "¡Todos ustedes me abandonaron y no quisieron explicarme nada!, ¡Me trataron como basura, a mi, y yo...!" puso una de sus manos en su pecho "yo solo soy un chico, que solo quiso ser alguien util para mi padre, queria demostrar de que estaba echo, que podia serle util y que el volviera a ser mi padre, queria proteger a las personas que me importaban, pero luego ocurrió todo esto... falle en salvar Rei, falle en tratar de reparar el mundo, no sirvo para nada, me convirtieron en lo que soy. Ustedes me han tratado como un prisionero desde que salí de la unidad 01, el unico que me trato como si fuera un humano fue kaworu" comenzó a sollozar.

Asuka no decia nada, había una nube de ira en ella, su ojo bueno tapado por los mechones de su cabello. Se quedaba callada viendo como Shinji hablaba basura tras basura mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños.

"Y ahora el esta muerto" continuo Shinji, cerro los ojos con fuerza y las lagrimas corrian libremente por su rostro.

Finalmente asuka hablo "Honestamente ¿Crees que eres la unica persona que ha perdido a alguien durante esta guera?"

"No, por supuesto que no" murmuro "Pero ustedes... son luchadores asuka ¡Diablos hasta eres capitana! y yo nunca tuve madera para ser un piloto, cuando todos me veian la primera vez sabian que iba a ser un fracaso ¡Pero aun así todos me dijeron que pilotera!"

"¿Y crees que eso te hace completamente libre de culpa?"Asuka respiró con furia apenas oculta.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza.

"No", gruñó por lo bajo, con la garganta seca por desuso y deshidratación."Kaworu me lo explicó todo. O por lo menos, más de lo que sabía antes. Y tenia razón. Yo soy el que causó todo esto. Pero, ¿quieres saber cuál es la diferencia entre yo y el resto de ustedes? "

asuka se cruzo de brazos, divertida "Dime"

Shinji levantó los ojos para mirarla.

"Mis peores crímenes, solo han nacido de la ignorancia", dijo con voz áspera.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de lágrimas, y su voz era medio grito, medio sollozo.

"¡Acababa de verte destrozada por mi propio Eva! ¡Y estaba a punto de perder a Ayanami también!"

Se giró para mirar al Tipo Ayanami sentado frente a los dos, sus ojos sin parpadear fijos en los dos.

"Todo lo que quería ...todo loque quería hacer era salvarla ..." Shinji respiro hondo.

"¡Puedes culparme por ignorar las consecuencias de mis actos!" continuo "¿¡pero quien pone las llaves del Apocalipsis en las manos de un niño, el cual observa que todos sus amigos estan muriendo!? ¡NERV, WILLE todos los que sabian los secretos de la unidad 01 tienen la culpa de todo esto! ¡Ya que en ninguna parte del manual decia que el tapon de entrada de la unidad 01 podria desencadenar el fin del mundo con tal de pedir un deseo!"

Shinji estaba sin aliento, jadeaba y su voz estaba seca. Los ojos de Rei estaban fijos en el como si algo dentro de ella estuviera tratando de comprender las palabras del chico. Y asuka continúo frunciendole el ceño con una mirada fria y dura.

Despues de todo lo que habia sucedido ¿tenia el descaro de echarles la culpa a ellos mientras que el no hacia nada y los demas luchaban en esta guerra?

"Por eso" Shinji continuo su voz era mas baja "No quiero seguir en este mundo, todos me odian o abandonan, las personas que quiero ya no existen o cambiaron, mi padre me engaño y yo cai de nuevo en su trampa, volví a ser ingenuo. No quiero comer, solo... dejame morie aqui y tu y los demas sigan luchando para conseguir paz" dijo agachando su cabeza. Asuka lo miro por unos segundos, ella estaba temblando de ira, pero seria un desperdicio desechar potencial en una escoria como el.

Respiró hondo.

Y otra vez.

"Todo lo que has probado, Shinji..." murmuró con una ira apenas contenida."Es que eres aún más peligroso para el mundo de lo que cualquiera ya creía ..."

Shinji levantó la vista, todavía sin aliento por su arrebato, sus ojos aún rojos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me mantienes con vida?"el demando."No elegí estar donde estoy Asuka. No elegí pilotar un Eva no elegí comenzar el Tercer Impacto, y no elegí sobrevivir.Todo lo que odias de mí fue ¡algo que fue elegido para mí! "

"Bien entonces", Asuka escupió con indignación."Tomaste la mejor decisión que pudiste bajo las circunstancias. Esa decisión aún eliminó a casi toda la humanidad".

Asuka se inclinó una vez más para mirarlo con su ojo bueno. "Puede que no seas el culpable de esto", respiró desagradablemente."Pero tú eres quien pagará por ello".

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron cuando él se estremeció bajo su mirada. Podía jurar que podía distinguir un azul iridiscente escondido detrás de su parche en el ojo. Se mordió el labio y tragó, temblando debajo de ella, solo capaz de preguntarse qué haría ella a continuación.

"No con tu vida" continuo Asuka agachandose para agarrar la lata de comida, sus palabras goteando de veneno "No, ¡tu vida no vale nada a comparacion de todas las personas en el barco! ¡De las que han sufrido por tu incompetencia! No, WILLE va encontrar un papel para que desempeñes y puedas sernos util y empieces a enmendar todo el daño que has causado. Pero hasta entonces tu vida no sera tuya para terminarla. Solo despues de que el Coronel Katsuragi diga que ha terminado contigo..." empezo a caminar hacia el "Solo despues de que WILLE haya extraido de ti la ultima gota de utilidad, y no tengas mas que ofrecernos aparte de tu cadaver inutil, frio y muerto..." ella estaba en frente de el a un brazo de distancia, ella puso con fuerza la lata de comida en su pecho "¡Tendras nuestro permiso para morir Ikari! ¡Pero aun tienes mucho que remediar! Saldaras tu cuenta con el mundo y con nostros!" si no fuera de noche Shinji hubiera visto que el ojo bueno de asuka estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima" ¡Te llevare con Katsuragi y Akagi y ellas decidieran que hacer contigo!. Pero ahora come, tienes mucho camino que recorrer para tu estupido destino y patetico destino".

Shinji estaba paralizado con las palabras de asuka, la habia visto enojada aveces, pero esto era nuevo, una nueva clase de irá como si hubiera sido acumulada por años. Sudaba frio, la forma en que le grito era otro recordatorio de que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

Asique sin mas opciones y sin palabras para responder, Shinji tomo la lata de comida que estaba fuertemente apretada en su pecho. Cuando asuka lo vio una ultima vez con esa cara fria y llena de ira, se voltio para apartarse de el. No sin antes darle un fuerte golpe en la mandibula que logro que el chico callera al suelo con un fuerte dolor en la boca, luego ella lo miro con una mirada sombria y finalmente se aparto de esa porqueria sin valor.

Shinji saboreaba la sangre en su boca, sin duda ese golpe no lo vio venir ya que llego con una velocidad sobrehumana. Vio que asuka no se sento donde estaba antes si no que se fue caminando un poco mas lejos, estaba a punto de llamarla para preguntarle a donde iba pero penso que eso solo la haria enojar mas. Vio de reojo a Rei, y ella miraba de Shinji a Asuka tratando de entender mejor esta situacion.

"¿Tu les debes?" Le pregunto Rei.

Shinji quien se habia sentado en el suelo y estaba acariciando su mejilla levanto la cabeza para verla.

Luego miro sombríamente su comida, parecia la misma cosa que le dieron en NERV y no tenia deseos de probar un solo bocado. Pero lo hizo de todos modos. Asuka habia sufrido por sus manos. No directamente pero si lo suficiente para sentir que todavia le debia algo. A ella y los demas. Misato puede odiarlo, Ritsuko podia odiarlo, y todos en WILLE podian odiarlo. Pero aun les debia algo.

"Si..." dijo y empezo a comer renunciando a morir.

* * *

Shinji no podia dormir las palabras de asuka seguien en su mente y supo que tenia razon. Las personas en en el wunder sufrieron mas que el que solo habia vuelto a la tierra hace tres dias y por un pequeño momento pudo sentir su mismo dolor, todos lo odiaban y probablemente lo golpearian y torturarian al llegar, sus ojos se abrieron mas al pensar en esas posibilidades "_Naa Misato no es tan dura para hacer eso...¿o si?_" shinji trago saliva al pensar en eso pero también sintio miedo al no saber como enftentar a Misato al llegar al Wunder. Habia practicado muchas clases de diaculpas pero sabia que las disculpas no iban a ser suficientes para arreglar lo que hiso.

Antes de irse a dormir, el seguido viendo el camino por donde se fue Asuka, penso en esperarla pero el sueño tambien lo estaba venciendo, aunque se preocupaba por saber donde estaba, sabia que de alguna manera lograria regresar. luego penso en Rei y como habi sido la primera vez que hablo con ella desde que salieron de NERV.

"Ni siquiera puedo enfrentarme a Rei y tengo que enfrentar a misato... ¿que hago? ayúdenme, alguien por favor... madre ayúdenme, estoy sol-" shinji no pudo pensar mas ya que sintio que algo... o alguien se acostaba cerca de el y decidió hacerse el dormido pues tenia una corazonada de quien se podria tratar y efectivamente con todo el valor que tenia giro la cabeza solo para encontrase con la mirada de Asuka quien lo miraba fijamente su corazon dio un vuelco y latia con fuerza por el miedo al encontrase con la mirada asesina de Asuka.

"No voltees tercero" dijo asuka fríamente, Shinji volvio a voltearse mientras asuka continuaba "¿Me dejarias quedarne aqui esta noche?" Shinji no sabia el porque Asuka estaba aqui ¿Era para matarlo mientras dormía? se sintio algo feliz con esa posibilidad, pero por alguna razon sintio algo mas con esa pregunta y solo se limito a asentir con la voz. "Si..."

"gracias..." dijo asuka a lo que shinji solo se quedo en shock pues nunca habia oido a asuka decir 'gracias' en su vida. ya no pudo pensar mas ya que por alguna extraña razon sintio paz al tener a asuka a la par suya, incluso despues de que ella lo golpeara en la cara.

La mañana recibio a rei ayanami muy tranquilamente y recordo varios recuerdos que no eran suyos: verse a si misma con un traje escolar, pilotando una unidad que se parecia al mark 9 pero que lo llamaban unidad prototipo Evangelion 00, y tambien verse a si misma cocinando una sopa para un evento alparecer especial el cual ella desconocia pero sentia familiar.

"¿porque me pasa esto?" se pregunto en voz alta " ¿sera que... de verdad soy esa chica?, ¿pero porque no recuerdo mas?"

Rei tenia una crisis de identidad muy grande desde que secuestraron a shinji ikari del wunder y lo llevo a NERV. Sintio paz cuando hablaba con el aun que sea solo unos momentos se sentía muy familiar y ahora tenia una extraña sensación de ser protectora con el y tratar de ayudarlo.

Espero unos momentos para ver si sus otros dos acompañantes se iban a levantar y decidio que al ver que la Capitana no se despertaba fue a su tienda de dormir para ver si estaba alli pues solo ella tenia permitido dormir alli pues era la unica que llevaba un tienda con sigo misma

Y efectivamente, asuka no estaba alli solo estaban una cantimplora y su rastreador de barrera L, se sintio intrigada por saber a donde fue y decidio ir a donde dormia el tercer niño pues el decidio dormir un poco mas alejado de ellas dos.

Y Rei se sorprendio un poco al ver como Shinji y asuka dormían juntos y abrazados el uno con el otro. Asuka tenia un brazo y una pierna encima de el como si Shinji tuviera la intencion de escaparse, Shinji también la abrazaba con un brazo en su espalda.

Rei decidio que tenia que despertarlos y luego quiza hacer algunas preguntas acerca de lo que vio. Desperto primero a Asuka quien se desperto con molestia al sentir que la despertaban de una cama muy cómoda. "¿niña modelo?" pregunto asuka somnolienta "es bueno que te despertaras antes, dejame prepararme y luego..." asuka no termimo de hablar ya que se dio cuenta de la sitiacion en la que estaba y recordo que camino anoche hasta donde dormia shinji y se quedo alli a dormir con el. Se puso roja y le dijo a Rei susurrando muy frenéticamente "¡Si le dices algo sobre esto te mato!" Rei simplemente asintio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Asuka se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a shinji y evitar mas momentos incómodos, salio con Rei para empacar las cosas no sin antes darle a shinji una rapida mirada. No sabia porque demonios habia hecho eso pero tenia que admitir que se sintio bien dormir a su lado. Suspiro y se fue de alli para prepararse y enfrentar un nuevo dia en el desierto.

* * *

**NOTAS: Y BUENOS HASTA AQUI ESTE SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE MI HISTORIA Y COMO PROMETI ES UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR. PROBABLEMENTE LANCE OTRO CAPITULO MAS TARDE PERO MI TIEMPO Y CREATIVIDAD LO DIRAN.****NOS VEMOS**.

**ACTUALIZACION: LO MEJORE PARA QUE NO SE PARECIERA A UNA HISTORIA CUL3ER4 DE WATTPAD. SIN OFENDER **


	4. Confusión

evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno y no a mi y eso incluye a todos sus personajes

* * *

Asuka aun no sabia porque hiso lo que hiso y tampoco sabe porque sintio lo que sintio. Ella es una de las pocas personas que aun pueden pilotear un evangelion para proteger a la humanidad de la amenaza llamada NERV, ellos traicionaron a la humanidad ya que tambien es culpa de ellos de que parte del mundo este destruido.

Muchas naciones calleron durante el tercer impacto incluyendo una gran parte de Estados Unidos lo que obligo a Canadá a compartir una parte de su territorio con ellos. Y como tokio-3 fue el centro de todo habia razon suficiente para culparlos por lo que hicieron y eso incluia encarcelar a muchos de ellos incluyendola.

Asuka paso un mes entero en coma despues de que el noveno angel la infectara y le dejara ese parche que algunas veces brillaba cuando se enojaba, estresaba o...bueno ente otras cosas. Cuando se desperto lo primero que vio en el hospita de lo que quedaba de NERV fue una luz blanca que odiaba y se pregunto si esto esto es lo que sentia shinji cada vez que despertaba aqui. Pero lo que la asombro mas fue ver a la unidad 01 con una lanza clavada por atras que atravesaba su pecho y tenia unas paredes que la rodeaban aparentemente para evitar que hiciera algo.

Y despues de ver horrorizada la escena de la ventana, sintio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que hiso que callera al suelo y lo ultimo que vio fue a un oficial de la JSSDF que se la llevo cargada hasta un camion.

Luego de que la ONU (o lo que quedaba de ella) diera un gran juicio a los sobrevivientes del tercer impacto que trabajaban en NERV interrogaron a casi todo el personal incluyendola a ella a quien dejaron libre porque no estuvo relacionada con ninguno de los eventos de esa fatidica noche.

los que no tuvieron mucha suerte fueron la directora de operaciones misato katsuragi a quien interrogaron alrededor de 4 horas para saber todo lo que sabia del desastre y aunque muchas personas decian que ella no tenia nada que ver con lo que paso ya que era la encargada de dirigir a los pilotos de los evas en las luchas contra los angeles la ONU no queria dejar de lado a nadie importante.

Aunque ella declarara que era inocente al final no tuvo suerte ya que fue condenado a cadena perpetua aunque despues de unos años volvio a salir libre para que se uniera a la organización llamada WILLE la cual se encargaba de restaurar el planeta tierra. El tiempo que katsuragi estuvo en prision empezó a sentir cierto odio hacia un chico en especial.

Rioji Kaji se llevo a asuka junto con otra desconocida para asuka la cual se llamaba Mari Makinami, a una base de la IPEA en donde vivirian hasta que supieran que hacer con el mundo.

Paso muchos años sin pilotear la unidad 02 ya que Europa la confisco. Asuka al principio sintio odio hacia mari por haber secuestrado a su querida unidad 02 pero luego lo dejo pasar. Las noches para ella eran muy frias aunque tuviera mas de 3 mantas sobre ella pero aun le hacia falta algo y cada ves que se ponia a pensar en que era no podia evitar pensar en él. Shinji Ikari. Se odiaba a si misma por pensar en ese baka, la persona que destruyo el mundo y luego desapareció despues de que ella se desmayara, la persona que medio mundo odiaba, la persona que sacrifico todo por salvar a una persona, la persona que la hiso sentir bien después de muchos años... ¡carajo! no queria admitirlo pero quiza solo quiza extraba un poco a baka-shinji.

Y cuando lo volvio a ver en el wunder ya despierto y reclamando por respuestas sintio una gran necesidad abrazarlo algo que su orgullo no permitio he hiso lo que cualquiera en el barco haría: tratar de golpearlo.

Al principio quiso dejarlo en el entry plug para que estuviera solo y probablemente morir, pero luego de pensarlo unos momentos decidio darle otra oportunidad para ver que sucedia.

y mientras dormia en su tienda de dormir sentia que le faltaba algo y se dejo guiar por las emociones como aquella noche hace 14 años cuando se metio al cuarto de shinji solo para dormir a su lado. Aun no sabia porque lo hiso, ¿por falta de sueño?, ¿por aburrimiento? no lo sabia con exactitud pero al fin y al cabo lo hiso.

y lo volvio a repetir otra vez pero no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que se desperto a su lado y muy abrazados. Probablemente hiba a ser aun mas vergonzoso si el se hubiera despertado primero, pero por fortuna rei la desperto primero y cuando salio de la cama improvisada de shinji que consistia de un enorme bloque de pared derrumbada en en suelo pero en buen estado, una manta y como almohada su propia mochila.

Se habia sentido calido su abrazo, despues de muchos años no tuvo pesadillas al dormir.

su cabesa era un mar de pensamientos y casi se distrae cuando accidentalmente echa a la mochila una piedra enves de su cantimplora.

Pero el que aun tenia pesadillas era otra persona.

shinji seguia durmiendo miy turbiamente y soñaba con los gritos de todas las fallas del infinito que flotaban durante el cuarto impacto y aun peor recordaba a kaworu y sus palabras.

_"sigue buscando se que encontraras la felicidad en el lugar donde perteneces"_

_y lugo su cabeza exploto justo en el momento en que shinji desperto._

sudaba mucho y su respiracion era frenética y tenia unas lagrimas en sus mejillas _"solo fue una maldita pesadilla" _se dijo a si mismo para tranquilizarse. Notó que asuka ya no estaba con el y algo de tristeza surguio dentro de el y decidio que era hora de deapertarse y comensar su viaje otra vez.

salil de su pequeño escondite ya con todas sus cosas empacadas y se encontro con asuka y rei empacando todo para irse volvio a sentir algo de felicidad al ver a asuka quien lo vio caminando hacia ellas "ya era hora mocoso, es hora de irnos" dijo asuka a shinji el cual solo asintio con la cabeza "probablemente estemos cerca de un pueblo abandonado si tenemos suerte probablemente encontemos mas provisiones".

luego de empacar todo y sin dejar nada atras, volvieron a su viaje.

exactamente como asuka dijo, se encontraron con un pueblo al que tardaron en llegar como una hora y media. El pueblo en si se veia muy destruido como todos los demas en lo que antes fue tokio-3.

habia una gasolinera la cual se llamaba 'tex-shinasu' y esta se encontraba en un buen estado aunque por dentro muchos estantes estaban tirados y la mayoria de las cosas ya estaban vencidas. Lo que si pudieron rescatar fueron unas botellas de agua que gracias a un milagro (del autor) su agua era bebible, lograron encontrar 4 de estas y las empacaron, tambien encontaron mas latas de frijoles, salchichas y otras nuevas como, atun, y sardinas.

_"Realmente fue una buena idea pasar por aqui" _penso asuka ya que no creia que de verdad podria haber encontrado comida y agua en ese lugar

Ya saliendo del pueblo abandonado, asuka volvio a mirar su radar y noto que la barrera L estaba disminuyendo lo cual significaba que estaban cerca de encontrar un lugar apropiado para que el wunder los rescatara y finalmente darse una ducha.

Aun tenia en sus pensamientos a shinji pero para dejar de lado esos pensamientos decidio concentrarse en algo mas:como en rei.

Aun no podia tener una conversacion estable con ella a parte de darle órdenes, y penso que talvez seria bueno hacerle unas preguntas antes de llegar al wunder

"descansemos un rato aqui" dijo asuka a sus otros dos acompañantes quienes se encontraban en un silencio incomodo, luego se sentaron en unas alparecer en unos escombros pues la bancas estaban inutilizables

"shinji, por una vez has algo bueno por la humanidad y has una fogata para que almorcemos ¿quieres?" shinji fruncio el ceño un poco por el doble sentido de las palabras de asuka.

"esta bien" dijo a regañadientes y dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se dispuso a buscar madera o algo para quemar.

cuando shinji se alejo asuka miro a rei quien vei a shinji alejarse. Asuka decidio que era hora de hablar "entonces...dime niña modelo, ¿porque viniste con nosotros?" pregunto y rei movio giro su cabeza para mirarla y respondio un clásico "no lo se". Asuka puso los ojos en blanco y recordo lo frustrante que podia ser rei. "creo que es por el" dijo rei quien veia a shinji un poco mas lejos recogiendo basura y palitos pequeños para el fuego. Asuka estaba confundida y pregunto "¿que tiene que ver el con que hayas venido?"

"no lo se...siento que debo peotegerlo y ayudar a que sea feliz pero no se como"

si asuka ya estaba confundida entonces esa respuesta solo la confundio aun mas. Porque rei queria hacer feliz a shinji si ni siquiera sabe exactamente quien es?.

"Mira rei no se si lo pensaste pero cuando llegues al wunder te encarcelaran y te interrogarán al igual que ese baka" dijo asuka refiriéndose a shinji.

"Lo se, acepte esa situacion cuando me dispuse a ir con ustedes, pero tengo una mision para ayudarlo a que se sienta feliz aunque no sepa como" rei fruncio un poco el ceño al no tener respuesta alguna de como hacer feliz a shinji. No sabia aun que la habia impulsado a hacer esto pero era una sensación diferente que no habia sentido antes. Sabia que no se trataba de amor, habia leido un poco en el libro que ella tenia de como se podian enamorar dos personas el uno del otro y rei sabia que era otra clase de sensacion la que sentia hacia shinji. Queria protegerlo, ver que se divirtiera y fuera feliz... pero no sabia como.

"¿que puedo hacer?" pregunto rei y asuka la miro confundida y solo se limito a decir "¿hmm?"

"¿que puedo hacer para que sea feliz?" respondió rei dejando a asuka pensativa por unos minutos y solo se limito a decir "no lo se..."

* * *

**NOTAS: MUY BIEN ESTE CAPITULO SE HA VUELTO UN POCO MAS LARGO DE LO ESPERADO PERO AL MENOS LO TERMINE ANTES DE QUE TERMINARA EL DIA.** **LE AGRADESCO MUCHO A ESBELIDEN Y A NOMAMEASUSHIN POR DEJAR SUS REVIEW Y TOMARE EN CUENTA TU CONSEJO ESBELIEDEN DE ESCRIBIR CON MENOS ERRORES, PERO CREO QUE SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO CON "" YA QUE ME SIENTO MAS COMODO CON ESO**.

**HASTA LA PROXIMA CRACKS **


	5. Nuevas personas

Después de que shinji recogiera lo necesario para hacer fuego y poner las salchichas y algunos frijoles a calentar, nuestros héroes se encontraban almorzando en un silencio extrañamente cómodo. Asuka seguía pensando en shinji y en las palabras de rei. Quizás si, shinji causo el tercer impacto mato a millones de personas, todos quieren su cabeza, su padre lo uso etc. Pero al igual que todas las criaturas en este planeta el merece ser feliz.

Rei también seguía pensando en shinji y que podría hacer verlo feliz aun no sabia que clase de sentimiento era el que tenia pero era una gran necesidad de protegerlo. Talvez las respuestas estarían en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Shinji también tenia en sus pensamientos a tres personas: Asuka, Rei y Misato. No sabia que decirle a asuka después de que ella fuera a su cama improvisada y durmiera con el empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago, y lo mejor fue que durmieron abrazados.

_(Anoche, horas antes de que rei despertara)._

_Shinji sintió su cuerpo muy cálido y cómodo algo que no sentía desde que tenia a su madre y era muy tranquilo…demasiado quizá. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos mechones rojos/rubios y sintió una mano y una pierna que lo mantenían quieto, y era muy reconfortante. Shinji esbozó una sonrisa y lo único que pudo hacer fue envolverla con sus brazos y devolverle el calor que merece. Asuka ronroneo por lo cómoda que se sentía. Y así se quedaron abrazados hasta que rei vino y despertó a asuka._

_(Presente)_

Shinji sonreía como un tonto al recordar esa noche, aunque esa sonrisa fue remplazada por una cara de preocupación al no tener idea de que hacer con rei. Tuvo cómo amiga a la primera elegida durante medio año y ambos tuvieron un vinculo cercano de amistad y de protegerse el uno del otro. Pero la rei ayanami que conoció ya no existía y fue reemplazada por una que ni siquiera sabe quien es el. No sabia que hacer con ella o de como acercársele sin que tuviera miedo, planeaba enseñarle como era la vida de la anterior rei para que así no tuviera problemas al relacionarse con el, seria como usar una muñeca pero no tenia otra opción. Empezó dándole libros cosa que a la rei anterior le fascinaban, y funciono ahora esta rei leía un libro en los descansos o mientras caminaban. Shinji pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo el nombre del libro y tenia uno muy peculiar "VIDA" así se llamaba, shinji no recordó haberle dado ese libro y quizá lo encontró ella misma en la biblioteca. Lo siguiente hiba a ser recordarle su vida pasada y sobre las amistades que hiso.

Pero también estaba el problema con misato. No sabía que decirle a ella cuando llegaran al wunder y eso incluía que hiba a decir ella cuando lo viera otra vez, si ella ya estaba enojada con el por lo de hace catorce años entonces lo estaría aun mas con el por volver a repetirlo y no solo ella todo el personal del wunder lo verian con malos ojos e incluso intentarían algo mas con el.

Shinji sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo con tan solo pensar en eso ultimo y para calmarse decidió ver a asuka quien ya había terminado su comida y estaba de pie mirando el radar. _'de verdad se ve hermosa' _pensaba shinji con un sonrojó en sus mejillas ya que nunca había notado lo hermosa y sexi que se veía asuka en su nuevo plugsuit el cual pensó que se veía mas ajustado de lo normal.

Rápidamente aparto la vista tras tener en sus pensamientos el cuerpo de asuka con ese plugsuit ya que si la seguía viendo lo volvería a llamar pervertido algo que el no se consideraba y de una ves se abofeteo mentalmente por esa clase de pensamientos hacia asuka.

"Es hora de irnos preparen todo y seguimos avanzando" ordeno asuka a sus acompañantes.

* * *

Después los tres se encontraban caminando por otra parte del desierto y se encontraron con una casa enorme abandonada que bloqueaba el camino asique no tuvieron mas remedio que meterse adentro y atravesarla.

" dios porque huele tan asqueroso aquí" decía shinji tapándose la nariz "habrá alguna fuga de alcantarilla o algo asi?" asuka solo dijo sin voltearlo a ver y también tapándose la nariz "son los cuerpos de las fallas del infinito emanan un olor como a LCL solo que mas fuerte y asqueroso" shinji la miro confundido "¿cuerpos?, ¿cual-" shinji no termino lo que hiba a decir cuando asuka apunto a la izquierda y revelo miles de fallas del infinito alzando los brazos hacia arriba como si trataran de alcanzar algo. Shinji sintió un gran escalofrío y solo se quedo alli parado en shock apreciando lo que el mismo causo.

"¿estas bien?" dijo una voz claramente preocupada, shinji volteó para ver que se trataba de rei y shinji solo dijo torpemente "ssssss -si po-por supuesto no te preocupes" dijo y volvió a ver a los cuerpos pero ahora con el ceño fruncido "bien…" dijo rei y siguió caminando.

"¡Apresúrense¡" grito asuka a lo lejos esperándolos recostada en una pared con el ceño fruncido. Shinji fue el primero en salir de sus pensamientos y seguir caminado mientras que rei quiso darle una rápida mirada de curiosidad a los cuerpos.

"¿quieres apresurarte niña modelooooooaaaa ¡carajooooo!"

Asuka no lo sabia pero estaba parada en una parte muy débil del suelo y el suelo ya no resistió mas y finalmente cedió al peso de asuka. (**Todos los espectadores estaban preocupados por su waifu favorita pero el autor no dejaría morir a ninguna waifu he hiso lo mas obvio que haría un escritor de asushin para que estos dos se unieran). **Asuka no cayo del todo debido a que una mano la salvo de una muerte segura. Miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada pero decidida de shinji _'¿shinji?' _pensó ella con algo de miedo por estar apunto de caer.

"¡asuka, dame tu otra mano!" le dijo shinji quien se esforzaba mucho en sostenerla pues no tenia una gran fuerza que digamos pero si lo suficiente para sostenerla un momento. Asuka simplemente se le quedaba viendo con lagrimas amenazando en salir de sus ojos "¡VAMOS!" le volvió a ordenar shinji quien ya casi no podía resistir mas el peso y sintió que el también hiba a caer de no ser porque dos manos lo tenia sujetado de atrás para evitar que cayera. Rei también tenia algo de fuerza y se podía decir que tenia mas que shinji, asuka finalmente salió de su estado de shock y le dio su otra mano a shinji quien la tomo rápidamente, el y rei jalaban con todas sus fuerzas para salvar a asuka quien también hacía un esfuerzo para subir. Finalmente y después de un gran esfuerzo, shinji y rei lograron subir a asuka y ponerla a salvo. Los tres respiraban rápidamente por todo el esfuerzo que hicieron, "¿estas bien?" pregunto un shinji muy preocupado "si… estoy bien… gracias… a ambos"

"me alegro" dijo shinji con una sonrisa que hiso que hiso que asuka desviara la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Rei que no pudo escuchar bien la conversación volvió a preguntar "¿de verdad esta bien capitán?" asuka volteo para ver a rei y ke mostro una pequeña sonrisa "si no te preocupes… estoy bien y… pueden llamarme asuka, no capitán"

Shinji estaba impresionado por ese cambio de actitud y solo se limito a decir "esta bien…asuka" dijo shinji con una sonrisa que asuaka correspondió con otra.

* * *

Luego de recuperarse de la casi muerte de asuka, los tres lograron salir del edificio solo que esta vez con un poco mas de cuidado para que no volviera a pasar otro accidente. Luego de unos minutos lograron salir de esa enorme casa la cual se derrumbó minutos después de que salieran.

Siguieron caminado unas horas mas hasta que asuka noto que era hora de hacer de nuevo su campamento y tratar de resolver algunos asuntos de su mente.

* * *

**NOTAS: MUY BIEN LOGRE HACER OTRO CAPITULO, CON LA MISMA DURACION QUE EL ANTERIOR Y SI YA SE LO DEBO HACERLO UN POCO MAS LARGO PERO ME ESTOY ACOSTUMBRANDO A ESCRIBIR RAPIDO EN TELÉFONO Y OTRA COSA QUE ESQUE SE ME ACABAN LAS IDEAS Y TENGO CREAR OTRAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**NOS VEMOS.**


	6. ¿amor? o ¿soledad?

Asuka seguía pensando en los acontecimientos de hace unas horas, cuando shinji la salvo de haber caído dentro de un edificio y posiblemente haber muerto. Durante esos milisegundos de caída, algo dentro de ella quería que el la salvará. Y lo hiso la salvo que ella por alguna razón quiso que pasara, y no solo el también rei la ayudo y ahora estaba empezando a sentir algo de afecto hacia la "clon" y quizá algún día le devolvería el favor al igual que shinji le devolvería el favor pero de otra manera

"¿Asuka?"

No sabia que pensar de el ahora mismo lo había extrañado un poco durante 14 años y ahora ese sentimiento de alguna manera seguía creciendo dentro de ella.

"¿asuka?"

Ahora tenia ese mismo sentimiento que rei tenia hacia shinji pero diferente. Ella quería protegerlo, verlo feliz, que esté rodeado de personas que lo quieran y aprecien, ella quería…

"¿Asuka me oyes?"

Ella quería… quería…¿amarlo?.

"¡asuka¡" shinji dijo levantando la voz algo frustrado pues asuka no lo había estado escuchando desde hace unos minutos. Asuka salió por fin de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que shinji le estaba hablando

"¿s-si?" dijo con algo de vergüenza. Shinji la miro con curiosidad pero decidió mejor pasarlo por alto y pregunto "a donde nos dirigimos exactamente?, ¿Sabes a donde vamos?"

Asuka solo respondió enojada y algo ofendida por dudar de ella "por supuesto que si mocoso , fui entrenada para estas situaciones y se que hacer, estaremos bien no te preocupes? Maldición si que eres insoportable" asuka quería creerse a si misma pero no pudo. Claro sabia que estaban por buen camino para mandar una señal de ayuda al wunder y así volver a casa, pero habían muchos peligros en el camino, NERV y la serie némesis y peligros como la de la casa que tuvieron que atravesar, pero ahora tenia que ser fuerte para ellos dos. Por shinji…seria fuerte por shinji. Se sintió con la misma misión de hacerlo feliz y lo lograría. Haría lo que sea.

"¿y… que pasara conmigo?" shinji pregunto con una voz que emanaba preocupación. Asuka suspiró y se puso a pensar unos momentos de que pasaría con el cuando llegaran al wunder, y luego de unos minutos dijo "shinji…tu asesinaste a muchas personas cuando despertaste a la unidad 01, muchas personas en WILLE te odian o te quieren ver muerto, se que es triste pero es la realidad. Lo mínimo que katsuragi podría hacer es ponerte en una celda y otro collar" shinji se sintió triste con las palabras de asuka pero ella tenia razón no había otra cosa mas que hacer con el ya que el incluso pensó que se merecía eso y mas. Las personas en WILLE no lo odiaban tanto como ahora, lo hubieran tolerado un poco si no se hubiera escapado con rei y así perdió la mas mínima confianza que le tenían.

"Pero…" asuka volvió hablar y shinji la miro con curiosidad "talvez pueda hablar con misato para que no te de una celda y te de una habitación para ti y rei" dijo asuka tranquilamente mientras se acostaba en el suelo a apreciar las estrellas.

Shinji y rei se volteaban a ver y luego volvían a ver a asuka "¿¡de verdad!?" pregunto shinji esperanzado. "no prometo nada" dijo asuka apreciando las estrellas y con las piernas cruzadas. Shinji sonrió al tener esa posibilidad en su mente pero tampoco debía hacerse tantas ilusiones y solo se limito a apreciar las estrellas con asuka y se acerco un poco mas a ella. Ella no dijo nada . Rei también se acerco y se puso a su derecha "vaya que las estrellas se ven increíbles" dijo shinji sin apartar la vista de las estrellas "si pero sin la ciudad y sin sus luces se ve triste, no me agrada" respondió asuka con los ojos cerrados pero escuchando. "El hombre le teme a la oscuridad por eso emplea la luz para poder sobrevivir" dijo rei también sin apartar la vista del cielo "vaya, ahora eres filósofa" dijo asuka sarcásticamente mientras sonreía, se quedaron mirando las estrellas un rato mas descansando y por un momento se olvidaron de todas sus diferencias y problemas que habían sufrido en los últimos días. Luego se fueron a dormir, shinji se abofeteó mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta que el también tenia una tienda de dormir, y luego de que asuka le dijera que era un baka por no darse cuenta, fue a dormir. La que no tuvo tanta suerte fue rei quien no tenia una tienda de dormir asique asuka le ofreció la suya para compartirla. Y por segunda vez asuka no podía dormir lo había intentado pero sabia que aunque lo lograra las pesadillas volverían a ella y ella no quería eso asique no tuvo mas opción que ir cautelosamente hacia la tienda de shinji sin despertar a rei y lograr dormir a la par de shinji.

* * *

Shinji tampoco podía dormir temía que las pesadillas sobre el casi cuarto impacto y la muerte de kaworu volvieran a el, y estuvo tratando de dormir por casi una hora pero no lo lograba, pero tuvo que fingir que dormía cuando escuchó unos pasos afuera de su tienda y por un momento creyó que era una persona enemiga pero recordó que solo ningún otra persona podría soportar la barrera L a parte de ellos 3. Asique simplemente se hiso el dormido por nervios y para averiguar quien era de las dos chicas era el que se dirigía a su tienda. Lo único que shinji escucho fue el sonido de la tienda abriéndose y cerrándose seguido de un suspiró. Después sintió qué alguien se acostaba a la par suya, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y casi se le salen de las orbitas al ver que por tercera vez en su vida asuka dormía a la par suya solo que esta vez descarto que estuviera despierta ya que tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era suave.** (Aunque nosotros sabemos que si estaba despierta). **Shinji no dijo nada cuando de nuevo un brazo y una pierna lo cubrieron y lo abrazaban fuertemente, pero shinji estaba nervioso, la noche pasada no tuvo tantos nervios como ahora ya que creyó que como todos ser humano haría al dormir al lado de otro se juntarian para obtener mas calor. En cambio esta vez fue diferente, porque shinji se puso a pensar que asuka vino a aquí a propósito ya que quizá ella erq sonámbula cosa que debió haberse manifestado con los años. Pero entonces recordó el suspiro…se oía como una persona que estaba insegura de hacer algo y al final lo hiso. Asique sabia que asuka probablemente estaría medio dormida y despierta y después de pensarlo unos largos minutos shinji envolvió a asuka con sus brazos para sentir su calor y devolvérselo. El no pudo verlo pero mientras lo hacia, asuka sonreía al saber que tuvo las agallas de hacerlo. Shinji sabia que probablemente asuka se lo recriminaria en la mañana… pero eso era problema del shinji del futuro.

* * *

Ya en la mañana rei se despertó pero sin asuka a su lado y por segunda vez no estaba en su tienda en la mañana. Así que tenia una gran corazonada de donde podría estar ella, asique abrió la tienda de shinji solo para encontrase con la misma escena de la noche anterior. Asuka y shinji durmiendo juntos y abrazados **(UwU). **Rei puso una pequeña sonrisa que ni ella misma sabia de donde la saco ya que ver la escena la hacia feliz y lo mismo paso la noche anterior debido a que asuka la estaba ayudando a hacer feliz a shinji. Decidió despertar primero a shinji. Shinji se despertó tranquilamente de sueño en el cual no tuvo pesadillas, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a rei la cual lo veía a el y a asuka y de nuevo a el. Recordó lo vívido anoche y cómo se sintió tan bien dormir a la par de asuka. "¿Rei?" fue lo primero que dijo un somnoliento Shinji el cual trato de levantarse pero el cuerpo de asuka se lo impedía. "despierta ya ikari es hora de desayunar e irnos" dijo rei "será mejor que la dejemos dormir un rato mas" dijo refiriéndose a asuka, shinji volteo a verla y noto que se veía muy hermosa mientras dormía, le quito un mechón de pelo que cubría parte de su rostro y después dijo " si por supuesto solo dejame levantarme" dijo shinji

"Esta bien estaré esperándote" dijo rei y luego se fue después se alejo de la entrada de la tienda. Shinji tenia algunas cosas de que pensar acerca de como volver a tener de amiga a asuka (si alguna vez lo fueron) o incluso si fuera posible algo mas.

Pero no tenia claro si asuka podría querer relacionarse otra vez con el. Pasaron un tiempo como 'amigos' y nunca pudieron hablar bien del uno del otro, nunca se conocieron muy bien exactamente pero al menos se apreciaban un poco. Es por esa razón que shinji sintió una gran ira y odio dirigidos hacia su padre quien lo obligo a matar a asuka con sus propias manos, cuando ella estaba en la unidad 03. El quería relacionarse mas con ella al punto de conocerla mejor y pasar mas tiempo con ella. Kaji le conto un poco del pasado de asuka y solo sabe que su madre murió en una prueba de contacto con la unidad 02 al igual que su madre. _'¿Es igual que yo?' _**(ahora usaré ' para los pensamientos)**se debatía en su mente el joven japonés. Alejo con cuidado el cuerpo dormido de la alemana con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y después se levanto un poco para salir de la tienda pero antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada a asuka la cual se movió un poco para acomodarse, shinji estaba empezando a sentir cariño hacia asuka la cual el no tenia miedo de que no fuera correspondido con tal de verla feliz. "descansa un poco mas asuka…te quiero" dijo shinji con toda la valentía que pudo reunir para decir eso, luego salió de la tienda de dormir

Cuando la tienda se cerro, un ojo se abrió rápidamente y la tienda mostraba a una asuka langley shikinami muy sonrojada la cual solo miraba el techo de la tienda de campaña una sola palabra recorría su mente ya que le costaba analizar las cosas de hace unos segundos 'oh…mierda'

Rei se encontraba calentando las latas de frijoles que encontraron y ella también tenia un debate en su mente de nuevo tuvo esos sueños extraños de una joven muy parecida a ella pero que portaba un traje escolar. Soño que estaba en un entry plug y tenia un plug suit blanco con franjas negras, sufría por quemaduras en su cuerpo al parecer por un ataque de angel, la puerta se abre y revela a un shinji ikari con un plug suit blanco con azul y que también tenia quemaduras pero en sus manos, le preguntaba si estaba bien a lo que ella simplemente lo miro lo que hiso que el joven ikari se relajara un poco pero este empezó a llorar _"por favor, no vuelvas a decir adiós antes de una batalla es muy triste"_ solo lloro aun mas. Rei lo miro con curiosidad y luego volteo la cabeza a otro lado _"lo siento no se que hacer en estas situaciones" _dijosin saber como ayudar al hijo del comandante ikari para que dejara de llorar _"puedes empezar por sonreír" _dijo shinji lo que hiso que rei volteara la cabeza para verlo sorprendida por su sugerencia, lo dudo unos segundos pero al final le dio una sonrisa a shinji y fue en ese momento que rei despertó.

Completar esta misión de hacer feliz a shinji la tomo como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a dos personas que no conocía pero que de alguna manera eran parte de ella.

Shinji se acerco al fuego para tratar de hacer algo con rei y volver a ser amigos. Pero no sabia como asique intento hacer lo que sus otros amigos hubieran echo en estas situaciones para hacer mas amigos "dime rei, ¿te gustan los videojuegos?"

* * *

**NOTAS: HASTA AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO DE MI PRIMER FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHO ESTE FIC. TENGO PLANEADO QUE LA PRIMERA PARTE DURE 9 O 10 CAPÍTULOS PERO SI ES POSIBLE PODRIAMOS LLEGAR A 11 CAPITULOS, PERO CON LA DURACION QUE HAN TENIDO LOS ULTIMOS TRES ES POSIBLE QUE LLEGUEMOS A ESA CIFRA.**

**NOS VEMOS 7w7**


	7. DOLOR

Evangelion no me pertenece todos sus derechos van dirigidos a su creador Hideaki Anno.

* * *

_(CUARTELES NERV UN MES DESPUES DE QUE SHINJI IKARI LLEVARA A LA UNIDAD EVANGELION 01 A LOS LIMITES) _

_Misato katsuragi se encontraba en el escritorio que alguna vez perteneció al comandante de NERV Gendo Ikari. Parte de su oficina estaba dañada por los acontecimientos de hace algunas semanas._

_Ella misma se encontraba bebiendo su tercer café del día pues tenia que mantenerse despierta para manejar lo que queda de NERV y sus instalaciones._

_"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que dormiste?" pregunto una voz amiga que se estaba adentrando a la oficina, misato levanto la vista y se le podían notar grandes bolsas en los ojos por falta de sueño. Misato solo respondió con un "hmm" haciendo que la doctora Ritsuko Akagi (quien estaba a cargo del proyecto E en NERV) girara los ojos, "no puedes dirigir una organización al borde del colapso si no duermes al menos un poco" dijo la doctora con clara preocupación hacia su amiga._

_Misato dejo de beber su café y también de ver un video que le seguía dando pesadillas desde hace un mes. "sabes que no puedo dejar de dirigir ritsuko, no mientras otro Ángel pueda aparecer y atacarnos, o peor aun que esa cosa pueda volver a encenderse por si sola y no podamos detenerla esta vez" dijo misato refiriéndose a la mole intacta atravesada por una lanza en medio del lo que alguna vez fue un bello geo-frente. "que ha dicho la ONU?", antes de responder, ritsuko aprecio por un momento desde una de las pocas ventanas intactas de la oficina a la unidad 01 preguntándose si era posible o no que se volviera a despertar como lo hizo hace un mes, "quieren destituirnos y crear otra clase de organización para tratar de arreglar el mundo, mis contactos dentro de la ONU dicen que su nombre podría ser WILLE pero que esta podría entrar en vigencia dentro de unos años, aun no me siento muy a gusto siendo la segunda al mando y siendo la única científica que trata de averiguar como arreglar todo esto" dijo ritsuko con pesar en su voz._

_Misato suspiró y dijo "lo sé lo sé…todo ha cambiado desde hace un mes, NERV y el mundo ya no son como antes, pasamos de proteger al mundo a casi destruirlo, hay un gran cráter en forma de X en medio de la ciudad y todos los edificios de tokio-3 están destruidos, ya no hay muchas personas en la ciudad y las que quedan son trabajadores que quieren ayudar a reparar la ciudad y poder vivir en ella otra vez, pero sin el apoyo de la ONU es un trabajo inútil._

_"al menos tienen esperanza, la esperanza es muy importante en tiempos así" dijo ritsuko mientras se sentaba en frente de misato. La ojimarron solo miro su taza de café por unos momentos rememorando viejos recuerdos de cuando ella, shinji y asuka solían debatirse para ver que programa de televisión iban a ver, al final el que perdía era shinji pues ella y asuka escogían una película de acción o de romance que algunas veces aburrían a shinji pero qué al final era agradable porque estabas con tus seres queridos._

_Misato tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero fue desechada por otra de seriedad y angustia. Levanto la vista un poco para ver a ritsuko y asentir "¿crees que aun hay esperanzas de que shinji salga de la unida 01?" dijo misato con algo de esperanza en su voz algo que ritsuko noto inmediatamente. No podía mentirle a misato ya que ni ella sabia que fue lo que provoco que la unidad 01 volviera a su estado original aunque tenia una corazonada de que pudo causarlo. Tratar de sacar a shinji de allí es algo que han querido planear desde hace tiempo pero con tantas cosas que había que hacer como explicar al comité de la ONU el porque de estos acontecimientos y pedir serias disculpas que no eran suficientes, reconstruir Tokio-3 y dirigir NERV. "yo…no lo se misato aun no he podido idear un plan de como sacar a shinji de allí, ni siquiera sabemos si sigue con vida, su entry plug estaba sobrepasando los limites de contaminación, no se si eso tendría consecuencias en el futuro" misato bajo la cabeza tristemente pues ella sabia que ritsuko le daría esa respuesta. "¿Que hay de asuka?, ¿a un no ha despertado?" volvió a preguntar._

_"se predice que podría despertar esta semana, la restricción que pusimos para su contaminación ha sido exitosa pero tendrá que usarlo de por vida" dijo la falsa rubia._

_" ¿y…que hay de gendo y fuyutsuki?" pregunto de nuevo la peli morada con algo de ira en su voz. La doctora masajeo su cien para explicar ese caso "aun no hay rastro de esos dos, se cree que están en alguna parte de los Alpes buscando donde esconderse, pero es pura suposición y no estamos tan seguros si podría estar aun en Tokio-3 y no tenemos tiempo y recursos para perseguirlos, y que la ONU presione para encarcelarnos no ayuda mucho" dijo ritsuko. Gendo y fuyutsuki desaparecieron poco después del casi tercer impacto, y no se obtuvo ninguna pista de su paradero, dicen que se mueven por todo el mundo buscando algo y los que lo dicen verlos desaparecen a los pocos días antes de declarar las pruebas._

_"la ONU no debería de presionarnos así, no fue culpa de nosotros y creo que tampoco la de shinji, yo creo que el puede salir de la unida-" misato fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica, contestó y dijo "hyuga, ¿que sucede?" dijo misato con su tono de autoridad, se podía oír desde la otra línea a todos los técnicos trabajando por resolver un asunto que tomo a todos por desprevenidos "comandante hay fuerzas de la JSSDF intentando entrar al cuartel general, se cree que fueron enviados por la ONU, tras recibir una alerta de que nosotros intentamos crear otro impacto" ritsuko también estaba hablando con Maya acerca de como activar los sistemas de seguridad para evitar que pasaran. "esto es malo, no se de donde recibieron tal información pero sea quien sea debe saber lo que paso aquí y quiere que vayamos a prisión, llama a kaji y dile que ponga a salvo a mari, ¿aun no se recupera de sus heridas?" dijo misato mientras se dirigía hacia el centro de mando _

_Hyuga respondió ahora un poco mas tranquilo "si la piloto makinami ya esta en condiciones para ser resguardada, pero…¿Qué hay de la piloto shikinami? Aun no despierta del coma y tardaremos mucho en enviar un equipo de rescate para evitar que la capturen" dijo el técnico muy preocupado por la situación actual y sin saber de las intenciones reales de la JSSDF._

_Misato si sabia lo que quería. La ONU los llamo para que arrestaran a NERV por la fuerza si estos no cooperaban pacíficamente._

_Primero se le había dicho a la ONU que ellos habían despertado intencionalmente a la unida 01 para así volver a repetir lo de hace 15 años, la fuente vino desde mas alto del comité de la ONU y pocas personas en el mundo conocían el nombre de esta organización. Pero con una intervención política de la IPEA pudieron evitar conflictos mas grandes como ser ejecutados, pero las naciones unidas quería investigar mas a fondo a cerca de este incidente y tratar de averiguar mas acerca de lo que paso con la unidad 01, su principal objetivo era tratar de interrogar a la doctora akagi ya que ella era la encargada del proyecto E y ella sabia todo lo relacionado con los evas, si ella sabia que esto podía pasar ¿entonces porque no lo dijo antes?, eso era algo que el comité no quería dejar de lado, la doctora ritsuko fue interrogada para saber todo lo relacionado con los evas incluido como ellos podían llegar a tener semejante poder, el comité sabia que los evas tenían poder suficiente para defender al mundo pero también para destruirlo._

_La doctora akagi no dijo mucho, no porque no supiera que eran en si los evas o como son creados, sino porque ni ella sabia el porque de que la unidad 01 volviera a su estado original y provocar un casi tercer impacto. La ONU no se lo tomo muy bien y los amenazaron con arrestarlos y ahora destituirlos y crear otra organización y encarcelarlos si no decían la verdad aunque eso seria romper el acuerdo que hicieron con la IPEA ya que ellos creían muy en el fondo que NERV había hecho este desastre solo por la fuente de la información. Y ahora llegaron a este punto…la JSSDF entro a la fuerza para llevarse consigo toda la información posible para investigar por si solos también se llevarían a los pilotos para interrogarlos por si ellos sabían algo, y lo peor de todo es que los mandos superiores de la ONU les dieron información acerca de que ellos iba a realizar otro impacto. Ahora tenían mas razones para que la JSSDF interviniera._

_"creo que ellos tiene 'buenas' intenciones ¿han asesinado a muchas personas?" dijo la comandante entrando ahora al centro de mando. Hyuga la vio entrar y colgó el teléfono y dijo "solo a los que les disparan, dejan vivir a los que cooperan y se los llevan para arrestarlos"_

_"ya es algo…¿hay forma de negociar con ellos?" pregunto ahora para todo el mundo. Aoba fue el primero en responder "no lo creo, solo matan y arrestan sin ninguna negociación creo que por la información que se filtro no quieren perder tiempo y meterse en las instalaciones"_

_"Esperemos a que lleguen aquí quizá al vernos a nosotros quieran hablar pacíficamente" dijo la técnico mas joven llamada Maya Ibuki. Misato asintió asintió con la cabeza al saber que era una idea muy arriesgada pero sabían que debían decirle lo querían saber a la ONU. Asique se quedaron allí esperando pero antes misato hiso un llamado a la seguridad para que dejara de atacar y se rindieran._

_(PRESENTE)_

* * *

"¿Videojuegos?" pregunto rei ya que muy pocas veces había oído esa palabra. La primera vez que la oyó fue en uno de sus sueños en donde podía ver a tres jóvenes, uno estaba vestido con un traje de gimnasio y tenia un cabello tipo militar, el otro usaba lentes y tenia el cabello algo colocho y usaba camisa Blanca escolar abierta con una roja por dentro, usaba unos Jeans azules junto con unos zapatos blancos y llevaba consigo una cámara, el otro usaba camisa blanca escolar la cual estaba dentro del pantalón el cual usaba cinturón, tenia también unos pantalones negros y usaba tenis blancos, rei pudo reconocer a este ultimo como shinji y se encontraban hablando de cual videojuego seria bueno comprar hoy.

"si…videojuegos…¿has jugado alguno?" shinji se llamo idiota así mismo por preguntar eso si era obvió que esta rei ni siquiera ha jugado "solitario".

Rei parpadeo por un momento antes de decir algo "la verdad es que no he jugado un videojuego…¿ella solía hacerlo?"

"¿ella?" shinji parecía muy confundido por esa pregunta de rei. "Rei ayanami, ella jugaba videojuegos?" volvió a preguntar la chica de cabello celeste.

Shinji bajo la vista recordando a la verdadera rei ayanami y pensó por un momento si valía la pena que esta rei pudiera ser como era su amiga que conoció en Tokio-3, pero el no se rendiría.

Se rasco la cabeza para intentar encontrar una respuesta "bueno…a ella le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas como, leer, conocer a los demás, cocinar…" shinji se puso algo triste al recordar Como rei estaba planeando cocinar para todos.

"ya veo" fue lo único que rei respondió antes de volver a vigilar las salchichas pero ahora con mas ideas en su mente. Shinji decidió dejar la conversación hasta aquí ya que lo único que hizo fue ponerlo triste.

Asuka decidió que era hora de salir y enfrentar a la realidad con la frente en alto sin mostrar debilidad. Shinji volteo su cabeza para ver que asuka estaba despierta y se encontraba caminado directo hacia ellos. El sintió miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo, uno porque temía que lo golpeara y le dijera pervertido por dormir a su lado, dos porque verla ahora le daba felicidad.

"buenos días asuka" dijo shinji feliz mente pero escondiendo su temor. Asuka solo lo miro devolvió el saludo "emmm si buenos dias" fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse a comer una lata de frijoles para desayunar y tener fuerza para lo que queda del viaje.

* * *

Después de comer, nuestros héroes se encontraban caminando por un gran paramo desértico al cual tenían que subir pequeñas montañas de arena roja. Llevaban caminando alrededor de 3 horas y el agua poco a poco se iba acabando, shinji paro por un momento para reponer energía pero asuka lo tomo de la mano diciéndole que faltaba poco para comer algunas provisiones y allí podrá descansar.

Rei miraba como asuka llevaba a shinji agarrado de la mano ahora no tan bruscamente pero aun un poco separados por el simple hecho de que shinji quería parar y descansar un rato. Todo pareció normal, en una parte del desierto se encontraron con unos grandes escombros a los cuales pertenecieron a una vieja casa , por suerte no habían fallas del infinito que harían asustar a shinji. "voy a ir al baño por allá" anuncio el castaño apuntando a una parte trasera de los escombros, asuka soltó su mano mientras veía el radar para tratar de ubicarse. Shinji se dirigió a la parte trasera y orinar, para el no era muy ordinario orinar de esta forma sin usar un baño como hacían otros chicos de su edad ya que a el le apenaba mucho orinar de esta forma, y era muy incomodo para el ya que tenia que quitarse el plugsuit y dejárselo hasta los pies tratar de responder ha llamado de la naturaleza. Cuando termino se puso su plugsuit de nuevo y camino hasta donde deberían estar asuka y rei pero se encontró con nada al llegar. Asuka y rei no estaban por ningún lado y se empezó a preocupar y justo antes de que empezara a gritar sus nombres, sintió un fuerte jalón del brazo que lo hiso caer al suelo y fue arrestado hacia unas rocas. El se giro para ver a la persona y se dio cuenta que era asuka y que lo llevaba lejos de allí por una razón, cuando llegaron a una posición segura noto que rei miraba algo por encima de las rocas "¿nos vio? pregunto asuka silenciosamente

"no lo creo, parece que solo esta observando esa zona" dijo rei sin a apartar la vista de lo que sea que se estuvieran escondiendo. Shinji se ajusto para esconderse y luego pregunto "¿¡que esta sucediendohmmmmm!?" asuka le tapo la boca para que no gritara alto y le dijo "cállate baka o nos escuchara" ella apunto un dedo hacia en frente y shinji pudo apreciar como un robot de forma redonda y de 1 metro de ancho 1.50 de largo con muchos ojos rojos caminaba con sus patas puntiagudas de tipo araña por una parte de los escombros al parecer buscando señales de vida. Shinji pudo ver que el robot tenia la marca de NERV en la parte de atrás, asuka quito su mano de la boca de shinji pero hiso una señal con su dedo en su propia boca para que guardara silencio.

Se quedaron allí unos minutos mas hasta que el robot emitiera un chillido que tomo por desprevenido a todos e hiso que cubrieran sus oídos, después de ese ruido el robot saco unos cohetes de sus patas y se fue de la vista de los tres al parecer si haberlos visto. Asuka soltó un suspiro y después de un momento de calma shinji pregunto "¿que diablos era esa cosa asuka?" pregunto mirando el rastro de humo que dejaba el robot. Ella solo lo miro y dijo "es como una versión mini de la serie némesis, no tienen las mismas habilidades que los mas grandes pero son muy letales, NERV creo a mas pequeños para vigilar la zona solo por si alguien se perdía por aquí o llegaba a husmear ya que estamos entre la frontera con NERV y prácticamente la de WILLE debido a que la barrera esta disminuyendo aun mas que ayer significa que estamos cerca de llegar a un puesto avanzado y entregar una señal. Descansemos por ahora y sigamos mas tarde." Respondió a lo que shinji se preocupo por saber que podrían haber mas de esas cosas allí afuera, pero también se alivio sabiendo que podía descansar un poco mas.

* * *

Los protas dejaron el enorme desierto ahora para encontrase con otro pueblo que pudo sobrevivir al segundo impacto y seguir casi intacto. No pudieron encontrar comida ni agua bebible ya que lo único con que se toparon fue con varias casas y varios cuerpos de lo que parecían evas si cabeza, esto solo hizo que shinji se sintiera aun mas culpable, había tolerado el sufrimiento gracias a asuka pero cada vez que veía escenas así solo le recordaban su error que cometió por una causa noble. Mientras pasaban por lo que parecía una línea férrea abandonada y destruida decidieron que era hora de acampar en esta parte y quizás dormir en uno de los vagones de los trenes que aun quedaban. Shinji se fue a dormir esa noche sin cenar ya que les había dicho a asuka y rei que no tenia hambre ya que con solo mirar este paramo abandonado le daba náuseas y tristeza y comer no iba ayudar mucho.

El soñaba el mismo sueño que la primera, el estaba en la unidad 13 con kaworu a la par únicamente separados por una pared visible al tacto en la cual shinji lloraba,

El kaworu de sus sueños finalmente hablo y dijo las ultimas palabras que su amigo le dijo _"procura no estar tan triste, nos volveremos a ver shinji…" _el ya sabia el resto y despertó gritando en una de las vías del tren, shinji se sentía sofocado y quería ir a tomar algo de aire fresco, el estaba cerca de un lago que por suerte este no se había convertido en rojo y el agua era aun muy cristalina. Aprecio las estrellas de y fijo su mirada en lo que quedaba de la luna la cual ahora tenia manchas rojas por causa del tercer impacto. Se quedo viendo las estrellas por un rato mas hasta que otra voz los saco de sus pensamientos "¿no puedes dormir?" dijo la voz para el que reconoció como la de asuka, el se giro para verla y simplemente giro la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro diciendo que no. "yo tampoco he podido dormir mucho que digamos…" ella se puso a apreciar las estrellas con el por un rato hasta que shinji dijo

"asuka…de verdad crees que puedas hacer que no me encierren en una celda?" pregunto el joven castaño ahora apreciando el lago que estaba al frente.

Ella se puso a pensar que podía decirle a shinji. Cuando shinji fue arrebatado de WILLE ella no había mostrado nada de emoción cuando anuncio que iban a volver a NERV después de 14 años de lo sucedido, y no menciono que iban a hacer con shinji una vez que lo capturaran, pensó que quizá lo dejarían en un puesto avanzado, le dieran una nueva identidad y empezara una nueva vida o quizá usarlo para herramienta de trabajo para el wunder. Era difícil de saber.

Tampoco sabia que hacer con rei ya que ella no estaba en los planes. A ella también la verían como a una amenaza, pero si cooperaba con lo que sabia podría tener algo de suerte y ser tratada por igual. Pero también seria encarcelada.

Ella finalmente dijo en pequeño susurro "no lo se quizás no…"

"ya veo" dijo shinji mirando hacia abajo.

"Probablemente los encarcelen por el historial que tienen pero quizá poco a poco se ganen la confianza de los demás. Tu puedes estar en la cocina principal si deseas" esto solo hizo que shinji se pusiera un poco feliz

"eso me gustaría" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Se quedaron observando el lago por un momento y shinji preguntó "¿te volveré a ver?" dijo el a lo que asuka giro su cabeza para verlo y pensar el porqué el quería verla ahora si sabia que aun le tenia odio, se puso a pensar si ese ' te quiero' había sido sincero o otra fachada como lo demás.

Ella suspiro y dijo "mira no se que pasara ahora cuando lleguemos pero tratare de hablar con misato…aun no se porque diablos hago esto pero quizá sea porque tu y rei me salvaron la vida…no lo sé pero intentaré convencerla y darle buenas razones. Pero si lo vuelves a arruinar yo misma me aseguraré de que no tengas otra oportunidad".

El giro su cabeza para ver a asuka "este… gracias asuka"

Ella no sabia porque hacia esto por ellos si lo odiaba tanto. Durante muchos años ella se había concentrado en odiar a shinji ikari, durante muchos ella imagino todas las palabras, golpes y patadas que le iba a dar cuando lo volviera a ver.

Sin embargo no le había gritado ni la mitad de las cosas que ella había planeado y tampoco lo golpeo como ella había querido por tanto tiempo. En cambio ella había dormido a la par suya por dos noches seguidas, incluso empezó a sentirse muy bien como si buscara consuelo de el. Las pesadillas habían desaparecido las noches que durmió a su lado, incluso para shinji era muy agradable. Ella no sabia a quien odiaba mas a el, o a ella misma por no cumplir su promesa de odiar a shinji.

Se quedaron un tiempo mas en silencio hasta que asuka sintió que otra mano tocaba la suya. "lo siento tanto asuka...por todo lo que te hice pasar, quisiera hacer… algo para arreglar todo lo que cause"

Asuka dejo que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de el. "no puedes" lo dijo no con ira, sino como una declaración hiriente.

"yo…lo sé pero…simplemente ¡no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada! Yo…quiero ayudar".

"ayudaras…si no haces nada. ¿No lo entiendes?, si te hubieras quedado con nosotros nada de esto hubiera pasado. Se que no querías destruir el mundo pero de igual manera lo hiciste. No podemos permitir que ayudes shinji, se que tienes buenas intenciones pero solo lo terminaras arruinado todo. Muchas de las personas del wunder eran niños o adolescentes cuando paso el tercer impacto, crecieron en este mundo odiando te.

"yo…solo quería salvar a rei nunca quise…" un sollozo se escuchó salir de shinji y sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

"y cuando volviste no quisiste confiar en nosotros. ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez teníamos buenas intenciones?, ¡claro que no!, solo te fuiste de allí en ese eva mientras misato amenazaba con matarte. Y casi vuelves a destruir al mundo.

"pero ustedes…no explicaron-" ahora shinji estaba llorando, las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Ella pensó si era buena idea detenerse o seguir. Decidió seguir y decirle la verdad aunque le doliera.

" lo intentamos shinji, pero antes de que te alguien te explicará, el bastardo de tu padre ataco y seguiste ciegamente a rei, ¿no te pusiste a pensar que por algo te teníamos en cuarentena?".

"pero…ustedes…" shinji se fue apagando poco a poco ya que ella tenia razón, no tenia razón para enojarse con ellos y que sabia lo que su padre había hecho. No lo hiso menos doloroso para el.

"crees que te odiamos?, claro que sí, por lo que representas y por lo que hiciste. Tuviste la oportunidad de detenerte, incluso el chico de SEELE te dijo que te detuvieras y tu no hiciste caso.".

" ¡eres un mocoso y un baka shinji!, actúas antes de pensar, crees que puedes ayudar pero a veces…no hacer nada es mejor, no es que no te quisiéramos cerca.

Hiso una pausa por un momento y se pregunto si había ido muy lejos al regañarlo. "mírame shinji"

El se puso recto y se estaba encaminando devuelta al vagón del tren para ignorarla.

Ella extendió su mano rápidamente para agarrar la suya y detenerlo "dije mírame ikari" lo giro bruscamente, agarro su mandíbula y lo miro a los ojos.

Ella puso sus manos en sus mejillas limpiando con sus pulgares cada lagrima qué caía. Se quedaron así por unos momentos, se miraban profundamente a los ojos. Las palabras que le dijo eran dolorosas, pero no había ira en sus ojos, solo un chico triste y asustado.

Ella finalmente hablo.

"¿Tuviste algún sueño mientras estabas en el eva?" shinji abrió un poco los ojos e intento recordar lo poco que podía de su sueño (si es que fue un sueño).

"yo…recuerdo que estaba todo a oscuras…no sentí que estuviera en el tapón de entrada, sino que sentí como si estuviera en los brazos de alguien…se sintió agradable y me sentí protegido. Luego escuchaba que alguien me pedía ayuda y todo se volvió rojo y desperté en la nave"

Asuka lo examino con su ojo bueno y después de unos segundos dijo "fui yo…yo te pedí ayuda. Estaba en el espacio intentando rescatar a la unidad 1, pero la serie némesis apareció y nos ataco. Mari pudo destruir a unos cuantos pero en el sarcófago en que estaba el eva estaba también una clase diferente de la serie. némesis. Mari no pudo ayudarme allí asique tuve que hacer maniobras evasivas para sobrevivir. Pero me acorralo y pensé que iba a morir. Hasta que te pedí ayuda y la unidad 01 se activo y disparo un rayo que acabo con lo que quedaba de la serie némesis. Me salvaste. Supe que eras tu, te habíamos recuperado y fui a la celda para confirmarlo".

"pensé que llegaste solo para golpearme"

Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios "bueno también, ¡he esperado 14 años por golpearte y decirte algunas verdades!, no me había roto la mano perforando ese vidrio si no estuviera seguro que fueras tu"

"me lo hubiera merecido por todo lo que hice, ¡hubiera muerto envés de kaworu, debí desaparecer envés de rei, yo…"

" ¡BASTA!" ella le ordeno. Mantuvo su mano en su mejilla, se miraron un poco mas y ella tomo su mano y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos "todo lo que hiciste ahora queda en el pasado solo…déjaselo a nosotros. No se que puedas hacer para ser perdonado o para arreglar lo que hiciste pero ahora solo quédate en silencio y no hagas nada y deja que nosotros nos ocupemos. Y desear que qué no hubieras vuelto o haber muerto no va arreglar nada"

"yo…¡simplemente no se que hacer!"

"no lo entiendes…no hay nada que puedas hacer. No pensamos en plan para cuando tu volvieras, y no sabíamos como reaccionaria la gente cuando te vieran. Has lo que te digamos, es por tu seguridad tanto como la nuestra".

"¿mi seguridad?" shinji pregunto con los ojos rojos por llorar.

"claro que si baka, viste como te vieron en el centro de mando. En cualquier momento pueden golpearte y seamos sinceros shinji…no eres bueno defendiendo te".

"supongo" shinji se calmo un momento para dejar de llorar.

Asuka sintió algo de ardor en su ojo izquierdo y este dio una pequeña luz azul que shinji noto. Su ojo se iluminaba durante sus enojos, estrés, cuando usaba el modo bestia etc.

Shinji tenia que preguntar el porque de esto ya que sabia que no iba a poder hacerlo en el wunder.

Pero la pelirroja hablo antes que el "shinji…antes me preguntaste el porqué de mi parche…te diré: después del accidente con la unidad 03 mi cuerpo fue casi destruido por la contaminación, por suerte lo volvieron reconstruir pero aun tenia contaminación tanto del angel como del eva, ahora uso este parche que logro contenerlo, no se si se nota pero tiene unos garabatos que al parecer logran mantenerlo atrapado. Y además del otro daño que el eva ha causado a mi cuerpo ya no soy completamente humana".

Ella nunca había hablado de esto con alguien. No con misato, no con akagi, ni siquiera con sus otros amigos en el wunder (quienes la apoyaban mucho desde que se unió a WILLE), no lo hablo primero con la persona que se odiaba y extrañaba en el mundo.

"hasta el día de hoy me pregunto que hubiera pasado si tu lo hubieras arriesgado todo por mi al igual que como hiciste con rei. Se que el sistema de simulación te lo impidió pero ni siquiera lo intentaste…" dijo esto ultimo con decepción claramente audible.

Shinji solo se quedo observándola con lagrimas amenazando con salir mientras ella seguia.

"¡no sabias el dolor que esa cosa me causaba, no lanzabas un golpe a la unidad 03 por no querer dañarla".

Ahora asuka era la que tenia lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

"cuando desperté el mundo fue pacíficamente destruido. Un mundo frágil que fue destruido aun mas que el segundo impacto. Todos y todas te culpaban por lo que paso, ¡y cuando tuve que matar! Al angel…" asuka empezó a sollozar al mismo tiempo que shinji.

"¡destruiste mi mundo y el de los demás, creíste que podías salvar a rei llevándote al límite pero no pensaste lo que los demás podían sufrir si tu solo seguias tus emociones!. Esa noche akagi te dijo que te detuvieras y no lo hiciste, las grabaciones dentro de la cabina estaban encendidas y se podía oír claramente que ibas a mandar al diablo al mundo con tal de salvar a rei".

Las lagrimas de la alemana fluían libremente por sus mejillas trato de contenerse pero trato de contenerse para no romperse enfrente de el eso era algo que se había prometido hace tantos años. No mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

Shinji nunca se había sentido tan culpable hasta ahora lo único que podía hacer era tratar de calmarla como siempre pudo hacer.

"lo…siento"

Asuka no aguanto mas y lo abrazo von todas sus fuerzas sollozando fuertemente en su pecho al mismo tiempo que shinji también se rompió.

Se quedaron allí lo suficiente para soltar todas la emociones que habían retenido.

**NOTAS: UUUUUUUUF ESTE CAPITULO TARDÓ 3 DIAS EN COMPLETARSE Y ES EL MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA. SI VIENES POR LA RECOMENDACIÓN POR SHINASU EWIGE LIEBEL, PUES NO OLVIDES A AGREGARLO A FAVORITOS Y SEGUIRME PARA SEGUIR DISFRUTANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO.**


	8. HOGAR

Como siempre digo Evangelion no me pertenece. Este fic tiene un único propósito el cual es entretener.

* * *

Rei se encontraba en un pasillo largo que tenia una mala iluminación ya que algunos focos se prendían y apagaban constantemente. Había muchas puertas, cada una tenia varios escenarios que ella no reconocía o comprendía. Se empezó a sentir con algo de ansiedad, cosa que no era muy común en ella. Sintió que si abría alguna puerta podría encontrar algo que no le gustara. Decidió dejar atrás esos pensamientos y abrió la primera puerta a su izquierda, lo que se encontró fue un tanque que contenía algún líquido de color amarillo y dentro del tanque había una niña pequeña de cabello azul y unos ojos rojos que se estaban abriendo al parecer por primera vez. En frente había un hombre con gafas en una postura firme y con un rostro que no traicionaba emoción alguna, había también un hombre mas viejo que el que estaba también observando el tanque pero este tenia una mirada triste. Rei pudo reconocer a estas dos personas como el comandante y el subcomandante de NERV. El liquido se dreno desde adentro y la niña bajaba lentamente hasta quedar parada totalmente desnuda y con el tanque seco. Tenia una mirada fría que podría rivalizar con la del comandante, "bienvenida rei" dijo el hombre sin emociones la niña levanto su cabeza y solo asintió. Rei no era de esas personas que se sorprenden mucho pero esto era diferente de encontrar a asuka y shinji dormidos y abrazados, pero esto…hiso que su boca se abriera un poco pues se dio cuenta que la niña era ella…o posiblemente la rei ayanami que shinji conoció, pero tan solo ver 'su' nacimiento la hiso sentir aturdida. La niña giro su cabeza hacia ella y se quedo viendo a rei unos momentos "¿Quién eres?" pregunto la niña hacia la chica que estaba en una puerta que había estado observándolos detenidamente. Rei se puso a pensar la misma pregunta que se había echo por dos días '¿quién soy?' ella solo le devolvió la mirada fría y sin emociones antes de responder "yo…no lo sé" ella bajo los ojos para pensar un poco mas hasta que una voz desde lo lejos llamo su atención _"también eres rei ayanami, aunque lo niegues eres ella y los demás te ayudaran a darte cuenta y también…recordarás" _rei sabia que había escuchado esa voz alguna vez le tomo un tiempo reconocerla y tuvo una intuición de quien podría ser "¿Nagisa?" dijo rei cuando una imagen del niño con cabello gris vino a su mente.

Se despertó con los ojos muy abiertos levantando solo la mitad de su cuerpo y después de tranquilizar su respiración se volvió a acostar y mirar el techo del vagón.

Se quedó allí un buen rato sintiendo una soledad que antes no le hubiera afectado pero que ahora tenia consecuencias. Se levantó y quito las sabanas de sus pies antes de abrir la puerta del vagón. Mientras caminaba seguía recordando esa voz que oyó en su sueño _'estoy segura que era nagisa…su voz se oía cerca como si estuviera a mi lado'._ Rei camino hacia el lago y lo miro por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Se estuvo preguntando quien era esa chica. Rei Ayanami. La chica de la shinji hablaba, tenia su mismo nombre y mismo propósito. Pensó el porque de su desaparición y como acabo en su mente como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo. Rei volvió sus manos en puños y los apretó por pura frustración, su mirada no estaba enojada en cambio mantuvo su misma mirada sin emociones. "¿Quién eres…quien soy…? Nagisa me dijo que era rei ayanami pero…no me siento como ella." Hablo en voz alta hablándole al mismo lago cristalino. Bajo la mirada para apreciar el lago que por suerte aun seguía con el color que caracteriza al agua. Pudo ver a unos peces que se movían felizmente buscando algas para comer. Vino a su mente un recuerdo cuando fue a una excursión con shinji y otras personas que aun no reconocía, recordó esas palabras que rei ayanami le dijo a shinji _"solo pueden vivir adentro" (refiriéndose a unos peces que estaban en un tanque) "son como yo"._

Ahora si estaba frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

Shinji se despertó sintiendo unos brazos cálidos que lo envolvían para que no se fuera, se voltio para ver a asuka quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Anoche fue un encuentro de emociones encontradas, nunca había visto a asuka llorar de esa manera ni siquiera la hubiera imaginado que se rompería ante el de esa manera. La forma en que se abrazaron…fue tan cálido y reconfortante para los dos, si, aun había algo de tristeza en shinji pero asuka lo hiso entrar algo en razón para que no se culpara tanto. Después de abrazarse y llorar todo lo que quisieron fueron a dormir juntos. No hubo otras intenciones ya que lo único que querían en ese momento era estar en paz y sentir el calor del otro **_(¡ja! De seguro creyeron que hicieron cosas sucias pero no sigan esperando)_ **. Shinji decidió que era hora de levantarse decidió dejar dormir un poco mas a asuka como hiso la vez pasada. Salió del vagón donde dormía y se estiro un poco antes de caminar.

El no lo sabia pero había un robot espía que lo seguía con su cámara, este no se notaba ya que estaba echo de forma que se notara que fuera una piedra y nada mas. Extendió sus patas ocultas y empezó a seguir a nuestro héroe.

Shinji fue a responder al llamado de la naturaleza al otro lado de los vagones, por alguna extraña razón sintió como si algo…o alguien le estuviera advirtiendo que algo malo estaba pasando, giro su cabeza para ver si había algo mas a su alrededor además de escombros y…piedras.

Después de terminar y ponerse su plugsuit, miro alrededor para confirmar que no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor.

El robot seguía camuflado mientras shinji veía hacia otro lado. Aprovecho este momento para sacar un tubo pequeño de su cabeza y de allí salió disparado un una aguja mucho mas diminuta que las demás y esta poseía una sustancia blanca desconocida.

"ouch" shinji sintió una extraña pero leve punzada de dolor en el cuello e instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a su cuello para calmar el dolor. No sintió nada mas después de ese extraño dolor punzante "¿Qué fue eso?" volvió a mirar a su alrededor sin volver a encontrar algo.

Camino algo rápido para salir de allí porque pensó que el calor del desierto ya lo estaba afectando mucho.

* * *

Asuka se despertó sabiendo que pudo volver a dormir plácidamente de nuevo y ahora sin pena. Recordó como le había preguntado a shinji si podía dormir con el por esta noche mientras ella tenia un sonrojo muy brillante en su rostro. Aunque después valió la pena porque sus pesadillas no volvieron a aparecer por tres noches seguidas. Se puso a pensar en como lloro en frente de shinji mientras lo abrazaba, nunca había descargado tanto sufrimiento desde que ocurrió el tercer impacto. Y lo peor de todo es que lo hiso con la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo pero que al mismo tiempo extrañaba. Pensó en que hacer con shinji ahora que le dijo todo su sufrimiento, empezó a sentir algo de cariño hacia el aun con todo lo que había echo.

Sintió que otra clase de sentimientos crecían dentro de ella y todo gracias al chico castaño que de alguna manera se parecía a ella y ahora sabia de su tristeza nunca había encontrado a alguien que la entendiera perfectamente, le dijo que la quería y se lo demostró cuando la abrazo y empezó a tener nuevos pensamientos y sentimientos hacia el y no eran de desprecio o ira. Supo que de alguna manera los debía expresar y que lo haría una vez que llegaran al wunder. No sabia que diría misato si le contaba de esta clase de sentimientos hacia el, y tampoco sabia que dirían los demás acerca de esto, podía contárselo a mari ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que la molestaban para que estuviera con shinji aunque siempre recibía un golpe de asuka como paga.

"¿quizá sea bueno mantenerlo en secreto?" pregunto a nadie en particular. Tenia que mantenerlo en secreto ya que muchas personas lo verían como vulnerabilidad para atacar y dañar a los suyos y era algo que no permitiría. Incluso llegaría a desobedecer a katsuragi y a akagi si fuera necesario.

Se levanto de la cama improvisada y arreglo las cosas que estaban tiradas para arreglarlas.

* * *

Luego de meter todo en una de las mochilas, salió del vagón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba rei quien ya estaba calentando las ultimas latas de comida que les quedaban, si no llegaban hoy al wunder entonces estarían en graves problemas.

"vaya que eres buena madrugadora rei" elogio la pelirroja.

"em…si gracias" dijo la peli azul con un tono desinteresado pero no tanto como el que la distingue. Asuka noto esto y arqueo una ceja.

"¿pasa algo, te sientes bien?" consulto asuka con preocupación.

Rei volvió a fruncir el ceño ligeramente preguntándose si debía decirle de su sueño o dejarlo de lado y decir otra cosa.

"¿Cómo era rei ayanami?" pregunto la chica mirando a asuka con el ceño fruncido.

La germana se sorprendió un poco a ver a rei con ese ceño en su rostro, un rostro que pedía a gritos que la le ayudaran a buscar respuestas cueste lo que cueste. Simplemente dijo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.

"bueno…obviamente se parecía a ti y era muy reservada cuando se quería entablar una conversación. Ella solía leer mucho y estaba cómoda cuando se trataba de shinji, con migo casi no hablaba y no es como si me importara pero lo que me enojaba era que se comportaba como una muñeca algo que ella permitía" suspiro por un momento antes de continuar "pero en el fondo era una buena chica que se preocupaba por los demás y quería aprender mas de ellos y acercarse para convivir, incluso arriesgo su vida mas de una vez para proteger a una de esas personas…" asuka bajo sus ojos por un momento antes de volver a ver rei.

Rei se quedo pensativa por unos momentos. Esta información que asuka le proporciono era mucho mas grande que la que shinji le había dado, sabia que debía volver a ser rei ayanami, esos recuerdos de quien era aun estaban allí solo que muy alejados. Tenia que aprender mas de las personas si quería volver a sentirse como rei ayanami.

"yo…agradezco esta información" dijo rei con una pequeña sonrisa.

"de nada" correspondió asuka con otra sonrisa

* * *

Shinji se estaba acercando a ellas mientras aun tocaba su cuello para tratar de descubrir que era lo que le había causado ese ardor tan extraño. Aparto su mano y la miro y se encontró con un poco de sangre que cubría uno de sus dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y empezó a entrar en pánico aunque se fue calmando cuando vio a asuka y rei juntas conversando pacíficamente algo que no se veía todos los días

Los primeros días en el desierto fueron duros y casi tuvo el instinto de matarse el mismo mientras las dos dormían. No quería saber nada del mundo, solo quería quedarse en el entry plug y morir allí ya que era lo que merecía. Pensó que ya no le importaba a asuka y que probablemente le daría su última voluntad, morir, porque era lo que quería en esos momentos en los que ya no tenia a nadie mas. Pero ahora tenia a asuka y rei las cuales lo acompañaban y sabia que estarían allí para el. Los sentimientos que empezó a sentir por asuka se intensificaron mas la noche anterior cuando los dos lloraron abrazados y saber que los dos habían sufrido lo mismos y que muy probablemente se necesitarían mutuamente. Aunque ya no pudiera pilotear un eva, el haría lo que sea para protegerla y cuidarla como ella había echo con ambos durante este viaje.

Asuka vio a asomarse a shinji y le sonrió " vaya, mira quien se despertó ya casi es hora de comer algunos bocados. ¿Dónde estabas por cierto?"

"em bueno yo fui a hacer mis necesidades al otro lado de los vagones" dijo el castaño con algo de vergüenza, y logro devolverle la sonrisa a asuka mientras se sentaba a su lado.

* * *

Este seria el día decisivo para salir del desierto y la capitana de las fuerzas europeas lo sabia muy bien. Habían pasado por mucho estos últimos días y lo ultimo que quería era que algo lo estropeara y tuvieran que retrasarse. Tenia un plan para cuando llegaran: hablaría con misato para que le dieran una habitación a shinji y que este no este en una celda, le confirmaría que este si era el verdadero shinji ikari y que tuviera plena confianza en ella para que vigilara no solo a shinji, sino también a rei, le explicaría que esta rei no demostraba amenaza alguna y es confiable y se querían le podían hacer algunos exámenes solo por si acaso. Y lo mas importante seria decirle a shinji lo que sentía aunque aun no tenia un plan concreto para eso, lo tenia que planear bien.

Después de echar un ultimo vistazo a shinji y rei quienes ya estaban listos para irse, volvió a mira su radar para ver que la barrera L ya era muy baja pero solo había de caminar algunos kilómetros mas para que el wunder se acercara.

"bien…es hora" dijo muy determinada mientras tenia sus manos en su cadera. Shinji asintió con una sonrisa confiada, rei también lo hiso pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Habían empezado a caminar hace una hora y asuka observaba su radar a cada minuto para observar como bajaba mas y mas la barrera L, ella saco su radio para tenerlo listo para cuando sea la hora de mandar un mensaje al wunder.

Shinji le seguía hablando a rei acerca de algunos libros y video juegos, le recomendó las obras de love craft que había leído cuando tenia 12 años, también le hablo de algunos videojuegos que habían jugado el con sus amigos, como los clásicos Call of Duty, la saga de Farcry, la saga de Final Fantasy y el clasico DOOM.

Rei solo le prestaba atención mientras sentía una sensación familiar al hablar de esta manera con shinji.

Después de caminar una hora y media mas, shinji empezó a tocar de nuevo su cuello y por alguna razón volvió a sentir ese instinto (si es que así se le puede llamar) que le advertía que algo malo iba a pasar.

* * *

En los cuarteles de lo que alguna vez fue una organización que prometió proteger a la humanidad, gendo ikari estaba en su posición de siempre y ahora con cara de pocos amigos. A su lado estaba kozo fuyutsuki quien miraba todo con una cara seria y se preguntaba si esto era una buena idea.

"¿estas muy seguro de esto ikari?, hacerle esto a tu hijo podría tener malas consecuencias".

Gendo solo miro a la pantalla que tenia información acerca de un dispositivo que se había incrustado en un ser vivo hace poco y que estaba listo para activarse y usarse cuando quisiera.

"shinji tiene un gran potencial que nosotros debemos aprovechar si queremos que esto salga como queremos. No habra otra oportunidad, si acercan al wunder antes de que lo activemos podrían detectarlo y destruirlo. Hay que hacerlo ahora". Dijo fríamente.

Después de unos momentos decisivos…"es hora" dijo gendo y en su pantalla salió una confirmación de color verde con una voz computarizada **_"dumny sistem activado, iniciando adaptación" _**gendo no había sonreído desde hace muchos años.

* * *

Shinji empezó a sentirse débil, sudaba mucho y estaba considerando decirle a asuka que descansaran, estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que el radar de asuka hiso un pitido y dio una luz verde.

Asuka solo pudo sonreír ante esta señal, sus días en el desierto al fin pasaron y sobrevivieron. Sin dudar, apretó el botón de su radio para enviar la señal.

"aquí capitán shikinami pidiendo ayuda de emergencia, estoy cerca de la estación de radar del wunder, mis coordenadas son: 4,6,0,6. Hay dos personas con migo y necesitamos transporte ahora". Dijo asuka al radio que tardo unos minutos en responder hasta que alguien dijo. _"capitán shikinami, es bueno que este de vuelta, enviaremos un equipo de rescate enseguida junto con un equipo medico por si acaso, tardaremos unos minutos, resista". _Dijo uno de los oficiales de radio.

"excelente, vengan rápido" dijo asuka.

Luego de cortar la llamada de radio, miro hacia donde estaban asuka y shinji y les dio una cálida sonrisa. "lo hicimos, cuando lleguemos hablare con katsuragi para darles un trato justo". Dijo la pelirroja con determinación.

Rei fue la primera en hablar "me alegro…espero conocer a mas personas y tal vez recordar quien soy, también quiero pasar mas tiempo con ustedes" dijo rei con una sonrisa, hasta ahora no había interactuado tanto con las personas hasta que conoció a asuka y shinji.

Asuka le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. "bien, shinji recuerda no prometo nada pero tratare de convencer a misato que te de unas habitaciones y que te deje trabajar en la cocina…¿shinji?" asuka pregunto al ver a shinji quien se tenia la mirada baja y sudaba mucho y casi estaba perdiendo el equilibrio".

Shinji se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar, aunque lo ultimo no lo hiso ya que sin previo aviso cayo de espaldas al suelo.

Asuka y rei se movieron hasta a el de prisa, asuka estaba aterrada, no sabia el porque de esto y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a shinji con sus brazos.

"¡shinji, que te sucede!" pregunto muy preocupada. Rei puso su mano en la cabeza de shinji para medir su temperatura, luego puso su oído en su pecho, esto ultimo la hizo preocuparse aun mas.

"su temperatura es muy alta, y su ritmo cardiaco va muy rápido, necesita atención médica ahora". Dijo como si estuviera dando una orden.

Asuka solo pudo poner su mano en la mejilla de shinji mientras el chico respiraba frenéticamente y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Shinji pudo ver en su mente a una figura femenina que no reconocía puesto que había mucha opacidad en la visión pero la figura emanaba una sensación cálida. Pudo oír que la figura le decía algo _"estarás bien…si esto es bueno para ti" _decía a lo que shinji no dijo nada cuando la figura se transformo en una luz blanca que tenia ahora una forma mas clara de mujer y puso sus manos en sus mejillas. Pudo oír como la mujer pronunciaba su nombre _"shinji, shinji, shinji…" _su voz empezó a cambiar a una que el reconocía como la de asuka. Luego todo se puso oscuro.

Asuka seguía gritándole a shinji pero este no respondía. Las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas mientras veía como shinji dejaba de moverse y su respiración se hacia cada vez mas lenta. Ella solo frunció el ceño con muchas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y dijo con una voz malvada "no te atrevas ikari" shinji se había dejado de mover y ya no respiraba…

Esto solo aumento el enojo y tristeza de asuka "¡BAKA-SHINJI, DESPIERTA MOCOSO!" dijo muy furiosamente. Y como si fuera por arte de magia shinji volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de asuka y rei quienes tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto muy débilmente.

Asuka no dudo mas y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y muy fuerte…quizá demasiado ya que shinji estaba por perder la respiración de nuevo.

"baka…" le susurró asuka en su oído ahora mas calmada.

Asuka logro escuchar como su transporte aéreo se estaba acercando. Este se parecía a un VOLT normal pero la única diferencia es que era de color gris con rayas verdes y rosadas a los lados. También estaba equipado con mejores armas como una mina N2 que se lanzaba como un misil normal pero solo en caso de emergencia, y este era uno de los pocos que tenia una mini bahía medica en su interior y esto lo hacia mas grande de lo normal.

Asuka y rei lograron levantar a shinji ya que este ya podía caminar y se sentía mejor, pero aun tenia signos de querer desmayarse.

La radio de asuka recibió un llamado "_capitán shikinami, aquí el piloto del VOLT 'CRJ' avisando de mi llegada, ¿hay algún herido?"_

Asuka tomo su radio y respondió "tengo a uno que recibió una especie de ataque en su cuerpo que no pude distinguir, y aun tiene signos de querer desmayarse" dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas y calmando se un poco.

_"entendido, bajaremos allí en seguida y observaremos al afectado para ver que logramos hacer" _luego de que el VOLT cortara la llamada, se pudo ver a lo lejos la nave que estaba llegando a cerca de ellos.

Asuka miro al horizonte y pudo apreciar después de que el VOLT apartara algunas nubes como la nave conocida como el Wunder estaba posicionada a tan solo unos 20 kilómetros de ellos. Sabía que tenia que hacerlo ahora ya que shinji estaba a punto de volver a desmayarse y sabia que en el Wunder no iba a tener tiempo.

El VOLT finalmente llego y aterrizó cerca de ellos.

Shinji ya quería descansar y quizás pasar tiempo con asuka. El no sabia de donde había venido ese ataque, sentía su cuerpo muy débil y apunto de desmayarse de nuevo hasta que asuka se puso en frente de el y puso sus manos en sus mejillas.

Asuka lo miro a los ojos un momento hasta que dijo "shinji.. quiero decirte algo pero…aun no se como decirlo con palabras y cuando lleguemos no podre tener tiempo de pensar en como decirlo asique…"

Shinji escuchaba con atención y estaba muy confundido con lo que asuka iba a decir.

"¿Asuka…?" ella no le dio tiempo de responder cuando unió sus labios con los suyos. Shinji nunca había esperado algo como esto de ella, hace tres días que ella lo quería golpear y gritarle todo lo que pudiera y ahora ella lo estaba besando. Lo único que shinji pudo hacer fue devolver el beso y aunque fuese inexperto quería devolverle el cariño que ella le estaba dando.

Rei simplemente abrió un poco la boca muy sorprendida por la escena que estaba viendo. **(Así como el meme de Pikachu) **

Asuka y shinji seguían disfrutando del beso que los dos se estaban dando. Era un beso que contenía pasión y amor: amor porque representaba el cariño que los dos tenían el uno del otro, Pasión porque sus lenguas luchaban por vencer a la otra en un combate que no querían terminar nunca.

Asuka fue la que rompió el beso y fue la que hablo primero "vaya, no puedo creer que mi primer beso haya sido con un baka como tu, realmente besas increíble" elogio con una picara sonrisa en sus labios.

Shinji la miraba sorprendido y lo único que pudo fue asentir con la cabeza tratando de no perder contacto visual "si…fue hermoso" una sonrisa se formo en sus labios antes de volver a desmayarse, pero esta vez asuka y rei los sostuvieron para que no cayera el suelo.

"vamos rei hay que llevarlo al VOLT ahora". Ordeno asuka.

"enseguida".

Unos médicos se acercaron a ellos y las ayudaron a llevar a shinji a una camilla dentro del VOLT.

Asuka se sentó a su lado junto con rei quien estaba al otro lado de la camilla y tenia en su mano la mano de shinji. Asuka acariciaba el cabello de shinji mientras tenia una sonrisa sus labios.

"resiste" dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, a lo que shinji aun desmayado pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa por el afecto que asuka le dio.

Y así todos estaban listos para ir al wunder y ver que les proporcionaría el futuro allí dentro.

* * *

**NOTAS: BIEN AL FIN PASO, ASUKA Y SHINJI SE BESARON, DE SEGURO MUCHOS DE USTEDES ESTABAN ESPERANDO ESTE MOMENTO Y TA LVEZ ALGUNOS CREYERON QUE HIBA A VER LEMMON PERO NO ESA PARTE LA TENGO GUARDADA PARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE QUE LLEGARA PROBABLEMENTE A FINALES DE ESTE MES O A PRINCIPOS DE ABRIL.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS REVIEW REALMENTE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI YA QUE USTEDES ME DAN LAS FUERZAS Y EL ENTUSIASMO PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

**POR CIERTO, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTRO PROYECTO EL CUAL ES UN RETO PARA MI Y SE TRATA DE OTRA CLASE DE HISTORIA QUE ALGUNO DE USTEDES DEBE CONOCER MUY BIEN. SOLO DARE UNA PISTA.**

**_'GENDER' _**

**ESPERO QUE LO RESUELVAN, ES UNA IDEA QUE HE QUERIDO HACER DESDE HACE TIEMPO Y YA TENGO SU PRIMERA PARTE.**

**NO DUDEN EN COMPARTIR ESTO CON SUS AMIGOS Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	9. BONUS

**ESCENA POST CRÉDITO.**

Shinji abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa luz que siempre lo molestaba cada vez que despertaba en un ala medica. Sintió que la jeringa en su mano y esta le proporcionaba un liquido que estaba en una bolsa de plástico.

Se sentía cansado y empezó a preguntarse en donde estaría asuka y rei en estos momentos.

'me pregunto si asuka estará bien…'

"vaya mira quien despertó, nos tenias muy preocupados"

"tu tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos ¿no es verdad amigo?"

"nos alegra que hayas despertado shinji, es bueno tenerte de vuelta"

Los pensamientos de shinji fueron interrumpidos por tres voces que el reconocío al instante, dos eran masculinas y la otra era femenina.

Giro su cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca un tanto abierta y lo único que encontró fue a Toji Susuhara, Kensuke Aida y Hikari Horaki.

Shinji se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio que los tres no habían envejecido nada y se veían igual que hace 14 años.

Toji llevaba puestos unos pantalones azules oscuros con una camisa manga larga de cuadros azules y celestes, kensuke llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros con una camisa roja y para completar una chaqueta negra junto con unos nuevos lentes en forma de cuadrado y no circulares y hikari llevaba puesta una falda corta de color azul claro y con una chaqueta del mismo color y tenia el pelo suelto.

"¿to-to-toji, ken-ken-kensuke, hikari?" pregunto shinji con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

Los tres simplemente le sonrieron a shinji y dijeron al unísono.

"Bien venido a casa"


End file.
